The Beings Of The Waters
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Son destin était déjà compliqué... Elle devait aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche, elle devait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Malheureusement, un évènement inattendu marquera sa vie et mettra en danger la réalisation de son destin. Bientôt, Hermione sera incapable de se contrôler… "Lâcher une sirène à Poudlard... C'est de la folie... Il y aura des morts..-Suite du résumé à l'intérieur
1. Introduction

****Résumé en entier :  
****  
Son destin était déjà compliqué...  
Elle devait aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche, elle devait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Malheureusement, un évènement inattendu marquera sa vie et mettra en danger la réalisation de son destin.

Bientôt, Hermione sera incapable de se contrôler...

"Lâcher une sirène à Poudlard... C'est de la folie... Il y aura des morts..."  
"Elle ne doit pas chanter."  
"Je dois rester... Pour Harry... "  
"Il est mort."  
 ** **  
Introduction :****

Hello ! Je suis juste ravie de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle FanFiction !

Évidemment, il s'agit d'une histoire basée sur l'univers ****d'Harry Potter**** !

Et bien sûr, il s'agit d'un ****Dramione**** ! (Drago/Hermione)

Je publierais un nouveau chapitre ****chaque Samedi****! ( Si j'ai un empêchement, je publierais le ****Dimanche**** ou le ** **Lundi soir**** )

Bref... Vous avez de la lecture, alors je vais vous laisser découvrir !

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

PS : Pour ceux qui sont habitués à mon... Hum... " _Imagination débordante et complètement dingue_ "... J'aimerais vous dire que... Ben... Cette fiction n'a pas échappé à ma folie... ****Vous n'êtes pas prêts psychologiquement !  
****  
PS 2 : N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une ****FanFiction. Les personnages sont différents de l'œuvre originale.****

PS 3 : J'ai décidé de ****m'inspirer des légendes Nordiques et Grecques**** pour créer ****les sirènes**** de cette Fiction, ****elles ne ressemblent pas vraiment à celle de J.K Rowling.****

Je pense que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire... Au pire, je me rattraperais plus tard !  
Allez... ****Salut !****


	2. Prologue

****Prologue :****

Je me décalais légèrement, en observant attentivement la nourriture apparaître. Harry et Ron s'installèrent à côté de moi, en continuant de discuter du match que Serpentard venait de remporter. Je poussais un petit soupir, en cherchant Ginny du regard. Malheureusement, elle était déjà attablée avec son petit-ami et Seamus.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, en me maudissant d'être trop impatiente pour utiliser la potion du grand-père d'Harry. J'attrapais un bol de nourriture, avant de me servir généreusement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes amis, en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, ils discutaient du jeu de Malefoy... Cette conversation n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. J'attrapais donc mon sac, en prenant une bouchée de mon repas.

Pour mon anniversaire, Harry m'avait offert le nouveau roman de mon auteur préféré. J'avais décidé d'avancer dans la lecture de ce chef-d'œuvre dès que les garçons m'ennuyaient.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, avant de vider entièrement mon sac. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que je m'apercevais que le livre n'était plus là. Je passais une main sur mon visage, en récapitulant mes différents trajets de la journée. De mémoire, je n'étais pas retournée dans mon dortoir pour reposer mon cadeau, même après ma petite lecture d'une heure et demie.

-Merde, lâchais-je en rangeant mes affaires.

Les garçons tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi, m'accordant enfin de l'attention. Ils m'observèrent un instant, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda Ron.

Je réfléchissais rapidement, cherchant un mensonge assez crédible. Je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à mon meilleur ami, en lui annonçant que j'avais oublié son fabuleux cadeau à la bibliothèque.

-J'ai oublié l'un de mes parchemins de métamorphose à la bibliothèque, mentis-je en me levant.  
-Mais... Tu ne peux pas aller le chercher maintenant ! s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils. C'est l'heure de manger !

Morfale.

-Si je ne me dépêche pas, Madame Pince risque de le jeter...  
-Tu... Hum... Tu ne peux pas nous attendre ? On avale rapidement nos assiettes et on arrive, proposa Harry.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire, en ignorant les plaintes de Ron.

-C'est bon, dis-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour récupérer un simple parchemin... On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune ?

Ils acquiescèrent légèrement, avant de se reconcentrer sur "l'horrible performance de Malefoy". Je sortais rapidement de la Grande Salle, sans oublier de prendre un morceau de pain. J'utilisais quelques passages secrets, en regardant ma montre. Je devais vraiment me dépêcher, la bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en arrêtant de marcher. Une douce mélodie, rapidement suivit d'un chant s'éleva.

 _-Mmh... Mmh... Écoute le chant des sirènes... Toi, ma soeur vient à moi... Mmh... Mmh... Écoute le chant des sirènes... Toi, ma soeur je t'attends-en-en-en..._

Mes sourcils se défroncèrent rapidement et un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. Je faisais demi-tour, puis je courrais vers les grandes portes. J'avançais rapidement dans la nuit, en écoutant les mêmes paroles addictives. Je m'arrêtais juste devant le lac, observant la beauté des lieux.

-La lune est vraiment belle.

Je regardais rapidement le ciel, avant d'acquiescer vivement. Ensuite, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en regardant autour de moi. Une jeune femme m'observait, confortablement installée sur un rocher. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune et des traits fins.

Elle était belle, trop belle pour être humaine. Mes yeux continuèrent de la détailler, alors que je comprenais avec horreur que je venais d'être attirée par le chant d'une sirène.

-Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire... Hermione, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.  
-Je...

Elle sauta de son rocher et nagea rapidement jusqu'à moi. Étrangement, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'essayais de me souvenir des maigres informations que j'avais sur les sirènes, en vain. Mais... Elle ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pas à Poudlard ?

- _Écoute le chant des sirènes,_ reprit-elle d'une voix claire. _Toi, ma soeur entre en moi..._

Un nouveau sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que je me penchais vers la femme-poisson. Elle m'offrit un large sourire, avant de planter ses ongles dans ma nuque et de me faire basculer dans l'eau.

Mon sourire s'écroula, dès que je rentrais en contact avec le liquide. Je reprenais doucement mes esprits, alors que la sirène m'entraînait loin de la rive. Je me débattais et j'essayais d'attraper ma baguette, quand enfin elle me relâcha.

Je murmurais un sortilège de protection et de camouflage, en essayant de me repérer et de repérer l'être de l'eau. Un hurlement m'échappa, quand je sentis la sirène m'attraper par la taille. Elle m'entraîna sous l'eau, en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais définitivement les yeux, quand mes poumons furent privés d'air. 

* * *

****Bon... Eh bien... Voilà !**** ** **  
****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie ! D'ailleurs... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon prologue ? Et du fond de cette histoire ? C'est trop tôt pour le dire ? Mmh...  
En tout cas, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour la suite !  
À la semaine prochaine ! ( Enfin... À samedi, dimanche ou lundi !)  
Mélissa !****

 **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Cette fois, j'ai envie de répondre avant le début du chapitre !  
Réponses Reviews :**

 **Laura : Je suis organisée, normalement je n'aurais pas de retard ! (Ou ils seront légers) À bientôt !**

 **Ange : Merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**

 **Philadelphia : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu vas aimer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Je poussais un petit soupir, en remontant doucement mes couvertures. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars. Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que je me retournais. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, en sachant que je devrais bientôt me lever. Depuis toujours, je me réveillais dix minutes avant mon réveil.

Dix heures trente.

J'écarquillais les yeux, en relisant les chiffres que mon réveil me présentait.

Dix heures trente.

Je repoussais rapidement mes couvertures, en poussant un drôle de son. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois, quand je découvrais que j'avais dormi avec mon uniforme. J'attrapais un élastique et j'attachais mes horribles cheveux, sans prendre le temps de bien faire. J'enfilais mes chaussures, en fixant mon emploi du temps. À cette heure, j'avais Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

Rogue allait juste m'enterrer.

J'attrapais mon sac et ma baguette, avant de sortir rapidement du dortoir. Je bousculais quelques Gryffondor, en sortant rapidement de la Salle Commune.

-Désolée ! m'écriais-je en continuant d'avancer.

En chemin, je resserrais doucement ma cravate et je passais régulièrement une main sur ma chemise pour la lisser.

Merlin ! Je ressemblais sûrement à une fille qui sortait d'une nuit de folie !

Je poussais un petit soupir, en m'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle. Je reprenais rapidement ma respiration, en consultant ma montre. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en constatant qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus. Je regardais rapidement ma tenue, avant de pousser un juron. Je tournais doucement ma jupe, puis je replaçais ma cape.

Là, je ressemblais moins à une folle.

Je frappais à la porte, en marmonnant les paroles que j'allais prononcer.

-Miss Granger... On ne vous attendait plus, déclara Rogue en ouvrant la porte avec sa baguette.

Je m'approchais légèrement, pour le voir convenablement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Professeur... Mon réveil n'a pas... commençais-je.  
-J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor, déclara-t-il en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. La prochaine fois, que vous décidez de vous pomponner… Tâchez d'être à l'heure.

Me pomponner ? Est-ce qu'il m'a bien regardé ?

-À votre place, marmonna-t-il.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en refermant la porte. Je m'installais à ma place, en échangeant un léger sourire avec Harry. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors que plusieurs Serpentard sifflaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ceux-là ? Oh... C'est sûrement à cause de ma dégaine.

-Wah ! Les gars... Granger vient de découvrir les miroirs, s'exclama Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.  
-C'est marrant, rétorqua Zabini avec un sourire. Elle est presque canon…  
-Presque, releva Malefoy avec son stupide sourire. Elle a encore beso...  
-Ferme-là, Malefoy.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, en me tournant rapidement vers l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ronald Weasley regardait les deux Serpentard avec un dégoût étonnant.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Malefoy en arrêtant de se balancer. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un traître à son sang…

Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Enfin... D'un simple traître, se corrigea-t-il.  
-Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor, s'exclama Rogue en même temps. J'espère que je n'entendrais plus ce vocabulaire dans ma classe, Monsieur Weasley.

Ronald hocha doucement la tête, avant de se reconcentrer sur son parchemin. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en regardant le groupe de Serpentard. Malefoy regardait froidement Ron, alors que le reste de son visage était inexpressif. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi, pour m'étudier avec attention. Rapidement, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Rogue s'approcha de moi et me donna plusieurs parchemins. Étonnamment, il m'expliqua rapidement les quelques questions que j'avais loupées. Ensuite, il regarda sa montre et annonça la fin du cours. Je poussais un petit soupir, en me tournant vers Harry. Il hocha doucement la tête, avant de me tendre son parchemin.

-Merci, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je glissais son parchemin avec les miens, avant de ranger mes affaires. Je sortais de la salle, en marmonnant dans ma barbe inexistante.

-Je... Où étais-tu hier soir ? murmura Harry. Nous t'avons attendu et… Tu n'étais plus sur la carte.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en essayant de me souvenir.

-Bah... Hum…  
-Tu as été dans un salon ? demanda Ron. Pour avoir cette tête-là ?

Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux, en serrant les dents.

-Euh... Ron, murmura Harry.  
-Pardon ? m'énervais-je.  
-Quoi ? J'ai juste demandé si…

Je poussais un profond soupir, alors qu'Harry lui donnait un violent coup de coude. Rapidement, je m'échappais pour rejoindre mon prochain cours.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, en ignorant l'énième remarque de Malefoy.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais que des cours avec eux aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois passer à la bibliothèque, dis-je aux garçons.

Étrangement, je n'avais pas récupéré le cadeau d'Harry. Sérieusement… Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait hier soir ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler…

-Mmh... Les rats peuvent se maquiller, commença Parkinson  
-Mais... Ils resteront des rats, termina Greengrass avec une petite grimace.

Elles me bousculèrent légèrement, en éclatant d'un rire ridicule. Zabini et Malefoy ricanèrent, alors que je sortais rapidement de la salle de cours.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? m'énervais-je.  
-C'est rien, marmonna Harry. Ils sont id...  
-Ils sont choqués par ta soudaine beauté, coupa Ron en haussant une épaule. Comme beaucoup de Monde…

Il se moquait vraiment de moi là ?

-Tu ne devrais pas faire attention, continu-t-il. Tes efforts fonctionnent… Regarde ! Aujourd'hui, tu es jolie !

Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux, en me retenant de lui envoyer un sortilège. Harry lui donna un nouveau coup de coude, avant de se racler la gorge.

-Ron veut dire que…  
-J'ai parfaitement compris, coupais-je froidement. Je vais aller aux toilettes… Vous savez… Pour contempler le fruit de mes efforts !  
-Argh... Tu vas devenir narcissique ? demanda Ron en grimaçant.

Je tournais les talons, en maudissant Ron sur plusieurs générations. Je marchais rapidement dans les couloirs, en desserrant doucement ma cravate. J'entrais dans les toilettes, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Alors... À quoi je res…

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en rencontrant mon reflet.

C'était moi ? Genre… Vraiment moi ?

Mes cheveux étaient bien coiffés, même si quelques mèches s'échappaient de mon chignon. Mes sourcils étaient parfaitement épilés et mes yeux semblaient maquillés. Mes lèvres étaient rouges, alors que je n'avais pas appliqué de rouge à lèvres. Je passais une main sur ma joue, en écarquillant doucement les yeux. Même mes quelques boutons avaient complètement disparus.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? murmurais-je en me rapprochant du miroir. Merlin… Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutue hier soir ?

* * *

 ** **Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimés !  
À bientôt !  
**** ** **Mélissa.****


	4. Chapitre 2

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Elodiepenone : La voilà ! Bonne lecture !**  
 **Lilibelluleblue : Mmh… C'est encore un secret ! Bonne lecture !**  
 **Phyladelphia : Merci ! La voilà ! J'espère que tu vas aimer !**  
 **Laura : Tu n'arrives pas à l'imaginer "hyper canon" ? Ooh ! Mdrrrr ! Sinon, merci et bonne lecture !**  
 **Swangranger : Toujours ! On ne peut pas le changer ! Mdrrr ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Mes lèvres s'étirent doucement, quand j'entrais dans la bibliothèque. Madame Pince releva la tête, avant de se reconcentrer sur ses documents. Elle fronça les sourcils, en relevant rapidement la tête.

-Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bonjour, dis-je avec un sourire. Je… J'ai oublié l'un de mes livres hier… Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

Elle papillonna rapidement des paupières, avant de hocher la tête. Elle se releva et regarda dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

-Alors... "The Beings Of The Waters, tome six. Spécialisation SBB" ? demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en retrouvant mon sourire.

-Vous savez Monsieur Malfoy m'a fait un petit caprice, parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser emprunter votre livre, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Malfoy ? Drago Malfoy ? demandais-je en attrapant mon livre.

Elle acquiesça, avant de regarder dans l'allée.

-Il semblait très intéressé, dit-elle.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'elle engueulait un élève.

-Donc... Hum…  
-Merci, coupais-je avec un sourire.  
-C'est normal, voyons.  
-Je reviendrais sûrement en début d'après-midi.  
-À bientôt, alors.

Je sortais rapidement de la bibliothèque, en fourrant mon livre dans mon sac à dos. Je montais rapidement les escaliers, pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. J'avais une heure de pause, je pouvais largement me changer et me laver.

-Hermione !

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en arrêtant de monter les escaliers.

-Cormac ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire. Je voulais savoir si tu donnais toujours des cours particuliers ?  
-Tu es en septième année…  
-Et ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je suis encore en sixième année, dis-je lentement. Je n'ai pas encore étudié to…  
-Oh ! S'il te plaît, me coupa-t-il. Je suis persuadé, que tu comprendras plus rapidement que moi… Tu es tellement intelligente…  
-Tu devrais demander à ta Serdaigle, McLaggen.

Cormac regarda rapidement mon meilleur ami, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il sortit de la Salle Commune, alors que je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Merci Harry, dis-je simplement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant celui-là, marmonna-t-il. Tu savais qu'il avait tapé un scandale à Cho, parce qu'elle était venue me parler de l'AD ?  
-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il sort avec elle, répondit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Et ?  
-Apparemment, l'école entière sait que j'avais un "léger" penchant pour elle, dit-il en secouant la tête.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Heureusement, que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ajoute-t-il en regardant une certaine rouquine.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en sentant une drôle de sensation dans mon estomac.

-On va manger ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je voulais… Mmh… D'accord, dis-je en haussant une épaule. Je meurs de faim ! Où est Ron ?  
-Déjà dans la Grande Salle, dit-il en marchant. J'étais venu chercher mes cours de l'après-midi.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en le suivant. On entrait rapidement dans la Grande Salle, en essayant d'ignorer les regards et les murmures des autres.

-Je crois qu'ils apprécient ton changement physique, marmonna Harry.  
-Mmh...  
-Tous des vautours.

Je ricanais légèrement, en m'installant à la table des Gryffondor. J'observais les plats, en grimaçant.

-Les elfes n'ont pas fait de poisson ? demandais-je.  
-Y'a du poulet, marmonna Ronald.  
-Depuis quand tu aimes le poisson ? demanda Harry.  
-Toujours, répondis-je en souriant légèrement. Là, j'ai une folle envie de poisson…

Mon ventre poussa une exclamation, alors que je croisais le regard de Cormac. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, avant de lécher le dos de sa fourchette.

-Argh, entendis-je.

Je ricanais, en voyant la grimace d'Harry. Je regardais les différents plats présents sur les autres tables, avant de me lever.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Ronald.  
-Les Serdaigle ont du poisson, dis-je en prenant mon assiette. Je reviens…

Je m'approchais rapidement de Luna, créant plusieurs froncements de sourcils.

-Hey ! Luna, dis-je.  
-Bonjour, Hermione.  
-Je peux te prendre un peu de poisson ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Vous n'en avez pas ?  
-Non...  
-Je croyais que les différentes tables avaient les mêmes plats, dit-elle songeuse.

Je haussais une épaule, en plaçant plusieurs sardines dans mon assiette.

-Dommage, marmonnais-je. Elles sont cuites…  
-C'est normal, s'exclama Cho en fronçant les sourcils. Elles se mangent comme ça…

Je penchais doucement la tête, en voyant un drôle de nuage noir autour de son bras.

-Tu t'es fait mal, Cho ? demandais-je sans savoir pourquoi.

Inconsciemment, elle passa ses doigts sur son bras.

-Non.  
-Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, continuais-je en haussant une épaule. Les bleus de cette taille… Ouille… Ils prennent du temps à partir…  
-Tu devrais retourner à ta table, dit l'une de ses amies. Personne ne t'a demandé…  
-Bon appétit, coupais-je. On se retrouve bientôt, Luna.

Je penchais légèrement la tête, en m'arrêtant entre les deux tables. Le drôle de nuage noir traçait un chemin entre le bras de Cho et l'une des personnes installés à ma table. Mes doigts se crispèrent autour de l'assiette et un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.

-Cormac.  
-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Ginny.

Je secouais la tête, en papillonnant des yeux.

-J'arrive, répondis-je en voyant la fumée disparaître.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je sortais de la bibliothèque, en rangeant soigneusement l'un de mes parchemins dans mon sac. Je m'approchais de l'une des fenêtres, en soupirant.

Il pleuvait, encore.

Je déposais mes doigts sur le carreau, en souriant doucement. Je tapotais légèrement, en continuant de sourire. Quand une main se déposa de l'autre côté de la vitre, je reculais en poussant un hurlement. Aussitôt, la lumière du couloir augmenta et une porte claqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait ? marmonna quelqu'un.

Je regardais rapidement derrière moi, découvrant Malfoy et Nott. Apparemment, ils venaient de sortir de la bibliothèque.

-Complètement perchée, répondit Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en regardant de nouveau la vitre.

Rien… En même temps, on est au quatrième étage.

Je tournais rapidement les talons, en ignorant les nouvelles piques de Malfoy. J'empruntais un passage secret, pour me rendre plus rapidement à la Grande Salle. Je m'installais à ma table, avant de détacher mes cheveux et d'enfouir mes mains dans ceux-ci.

-Bordel, marmonnais-je. Je deviens folle…  
-Oh ! Mione, s'exclama Ron en ricanant. On ne t'avait pas reconnu avec tes beaux cheveux…

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude, avant de m'assurer que j'étais très jolie. Ronald haussa une épaule, en regardant sa montre.

-Tu es arrivée avant moi, ricana-t-il.  
-Je suis sortie plutôt de la bibliothèque, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Hermione ! Je dois absolument te raconter…

Ronald marmonna, avant d'attraper l'un des premiers plats disponibles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Apparemment, McLaggen a décidé qu'il sortirait avec toi !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Il ne sortait pas avec Cho ? demandais-je perdue.  
-Plus depuis deux heures, dit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Luna m'a dit qu'il avait… Profité d'elle.  
-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.  
-Cho était bouleversée, m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle pensait que Cormac était…

Elle grimaça.

-L'homme de sa vie… Alors… Ben… Elle… Tu vois, dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux. Il a profité de son état pour… Faire son affaire et il a rompu…

Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux, en voyant la fumée noire apparaître de nouveau. Mes mains se crispèrent et mon nez se fronça légèrement.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny en plaçant sa main sur mon bras.  
-J'ai besoin d'air, répondis-je en me levant.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire !  
**** ** **À la semaine prochaine ! (Et bonne rentrée !)  
**** ** **Mélissa.****


	5. Chapitre 3

****Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Drou : Merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !****

 ** **L : Merci !****

 ** **Laura : Un nouveau pouvoir ? Mmh… Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça… Merci ! Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 3 :****

Je sortais rapidement de la Grande Salle, en continuant de renifler. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en voyant que l'étrange fumée menait aux escaliers. Je regardais autour de moi, avant de me décider.

Je devais la suivre.  
Je devais découvrir pourquoi j'étais la seule à la voir.

Je montais les escaliers, en attachant mes boucles souples. J'accélérais, alors que la fumée s'épaississait. Rapidement, j'arrivais au cinquième étage, devant la porte de la Salle de Bains des Préfets. Mes sourcils restèrent froncés, alors que je sentais enfin une odeur.

Une odeur douce et agréable…

Je donnais rapidement le mot de passe, puis j'entrais dans la pièce. Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage, alors que j'entendais un fredonnement.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

La fumée disparut de mon champ de vision, alors que j'avançais dans la pièce. Dans la baignoire, Cormac McLaggen venait de s'immobiliser.

-Hum... Hermione ?

Un sourire enjôleur s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que je continuais d'avancer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en reculant légèrement.  
-Je... J'ai envie de prendre un bain, déclarais-je en faisant tomber ma cape.

En observant autour de moi, je découvrais la sirène du tableau. Elle secouait vivement la tête, en criant sans voix.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ? demandais-je.

Il hocha doucement la tête, alors qu'un sourire hésitant s'installer sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, je laissais tomber mes autres vêtements, avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude. Je m'approchais lentement de Cormac, en continuant de sourire. De temps en temps, mes yeux rencontraient ceux du tableau.

Elle semblait paniquée… Mmh… Pas mon problème.

Doucement, je déposais ma main sur le torse de Cormac. Il frissonna, en reculant légèrement.

- _Rah... L'instinct de survie,_ râla une voix dans ma tête.

Mmh… Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en penchant légèrement la tête. Tu as peur de moi ?  
-N... Non, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.  
-Je peux peut-être chanter ? Tu sais… La chanson que tu étais en train de fredonner.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Je haussais une épaule.

-J'adore chanter, avouais-je avec un sourire. Et… Peut-être que tu auras… Mmh… Peut-être que tu seras moins intimidé…

Lentement, il hocha la tête. Je me raclais doucement la gorge, avant de reprendre sa chanson. Rapidement, un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Cormac. Je m'approchais légèrement, en continuant de chanter. Je passais doucement une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, en retenant un éclat de rire, devant sa mine envoûtée.

Les Hommes sont stupides.

Délicatement, je me penchais vers lui, en arrêtant de chanter. Il déposa sa main dans le creux de ma taille, alors que je déposais l'une de mes mains sur son torse. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, avant de les plaquer sur les siennes.

Rapidement, ma main chercha et trouva l'emplacement de son cœur. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, me faisant sourire.

 _-C'est le moment… Fais-le._

Sans plus de cérémonie, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent violemment dans sa chair.

Il essaya de reculer, mais ma main gauche exerça une pression sur son crâne. En paniquant, il donna un violent coup à mon épaule. Je grimaçais contre ses lèvres, avant d'enfoncer mes ongles plus profondément.

Lentement, il arrêta de se débattre. Je le repoussais, en savourant cette sensation de chaleur. Cormac tomba lourdement dans l'eau, le torse ensanglanté.  
 _  
-Cache les preuves…  
_  
J'acquiesçais légèrement, en souriant. Je regardais longuement le corps de Cormac, avant de donner un violent coup à sa tête.

Je papillonnais des yeux, en me rhabillant. Je croisais le regard du tableau et un nouveau sourire s'incrusta sur mes lèvres.

-Merci de garder le secret, dis-je fortement.

Je sortais rapidement de la Salle de Bains, en ignorant le cadavre de Cormac.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je me réveillais, en sursautant. Je passais une main sur mon visage, en marmonnant dans ma non-barbe. C'était la première fois, que l'un de mes rêves était aussi violent. Je grimaçais légèrement, en me remémorant une chose que j'avais lue.

 _"Les rêves sont nos désirs les plus profonds."_

D'accord, Cormac était chiant, mais… Je ne souhaitais pas sa mort.

Je repoussais vivement mes couvertures, puis j'enfilais un pull noir et un jean moldus. Je vérifiais rapidement mon calendrier, en soupirant de soulagement.

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi… Donc, journée lecture.

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers, sans prendre la peine d'attendre Harry et Ron. De toute manière, ils arriveront bientôt dans la Grande Salle. Je grimaçais légèrement, en replaçant mon sac sur mon épaule. Je m'étais sûrement cognée dans la nuit, encore.

Je m'installais à la table des Gryffondor, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

Le petit-déjeuner n'était pas servi.

Je relevais la tête, constatant avec surpris que plusieurs voiles noires avaient remplacés les drapeaux de Poudlard.

-Où est le petit-déjeuner ? demanda Ron en s'installant.

Il regarda sa montre, avant de grimacer.

-Ils sont en retard, dit-il. Surtout pour un samedi.  
-Il... Il y a un problème, déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi ont-ils installé des voiles noires ? demanda Ginny. Que… Quelqu'un est mort ?

Je regardais rapidement la montre de Ron, découvrant qu'il était neuf heures. Les derniers élèves arrivèrent, alors Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, stoppant automatiquement les nombreux bavardages.

Il s'installa devant la table des professeurs, la mine sombre.

-Je... Bonjour, commença-t-il. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué… Poudlard est actuellement en deuil.

Harry ferma les yeux, alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai le malheur de vous prévenir du décès de Cormac McLaggen…

Je réprimais un tremblement, en papillonnant rapidement des yeux.

-Nous l'avons retrouvé dans la Salle de Bains des préfets, continu-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas certains… Mais… Nous pensons qu'il a fait une hémorragie, en se cognant la tête. J'espère que vous vous souviendrez de lui comme…

Je n'écoutais plus, trop perturbée.

Est-ce que c'était moi ? Non.

Bien sûr que non, il a sûrement glissé puis il a cogné sa tête. J'acquiesçais légèrement, à ma propre pensée. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors que mon regard tombait sur mes ongles.

En dessous, il y avait du sang.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je me relevais rapidement, en ignorant les regards surpris de tout le Monde. Je sortais de la Grande Salle, puis je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, je laissais mes larmes couler. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, alors que je constatais avec horreur que mes larmes étaient en réalité de petites perles blanches.

-Bordel ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? m'écriais-je en continuant de sangloter.  
-Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne connaît même pas sa nouvelle nature… C'est pathétique.

Je me retournais vivement, en séchant mes "larmes".

Je détaillais rapidement Malefoy du regard, en reculant légèrement. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? murmurais-je.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres et d'un geste rapide il sortit sa baguette, pou me lancer un sortilège. Je tombais dans le lac, en poussant un hurlement. Un tourbillon se forma autour de moi, m'arrachant un second hurlement. Rapidement, l'eau se calma et je reprenais difficilement ma respiration.

-Félicitation, Granger… Tu es maudite.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa. ****

****PS : Oui, Hermione a bien zigouillé Cormac ! =)****


	6. Chapitre 4

****Chapitre 4 :****

Je repoussais lentement mes couvertures, en regardant autour de moi. Apparemment, j'étais dans les dortoirs des Serpentard. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, en constatant que je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements.

-Merlin, marmonnais-je en passant une main sur mon visage.  
-Mmh... Je sais que tu me considères comme un Dieu, Grangie… Mais… Calme-toi.

Mes mains se plaquèrent sur mon visage, quand je constatais que Malfoy était installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que je fiche chez les serpents ? dis-je assez froidement.  
-Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne te souviens pas…  
-Arrête tes conneries, marmonnais-je en me sentant rougir.

Il ricana et se releva.

-Tu n'es pas chez les Serpentard, dit-il. Je ne t'aurais jamais emmené là-bas…  
-Je...  
-Tu es dans la Salle sur Demande, me coupa-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que je…  
-Tu t'es évanouie, me coupa-t-il de nouveau. Tu n'avais plus de force magique, rien d'étonnant.

Raciste.

-Franchement, c'était… Chiant et amusant, en même temps.  
-Où sont mes autres vêtements ? marmonnais-je énervée.

Il ricana.

-Tu n'as plus de vêtements, dit-il. Ils ont été… Hum… Détruits.  
-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Mais…  
-Je vois… C'était vraiment ta première transformation ? Mmh… C'est presque… Fascinant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Un sourire en coin s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es une hybride, Granger.  
-Quoi ? Mais… Tu dél… commençais-je.  
-Quand tu as tué McLaggen, me coupa-t-il. Tu as achevé ta transformation…  
-Je n'ai pas…

Merlin… Si… J'ai tué Cormac.

-Par Salazar, s'exclama Malfoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu chiales ?  
-J'ai… J'ai…  
-Tu pourrais faire l'effort de pleurer dans un bol, marmonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de ramasser toutes ses perles…

Je baissais les yeux, découvrant pour la seconde fois, une dizaine de perles.

-Ce n'est pas…  
-C'est l'un de tes signes distinctifs, dit-il. Tu pleures des perles et tu… Argh… Tu me donnes envie de te réconforter… Arrête ça !  
-J'ai… J'ai tué Cormac, sanglotais-je.  
-C'était un crétin.  
-J'ai tué un… Être humain, continuais-je.  
-Mmh... C'est vraiment triste, dit-il en soupirant.  
-Je suis… Comme… Les mangemorts.  
-C'est exactement le fond de ma pensée, marmonna-t-il.

Je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage, en continuant de pleurer. Soudainement, quelqu'un tapota vivement sur mon épaule.

-C'est bon… Arrête.  
-Malfoy, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de réconfortant.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant arrêter de me tapoter l'épaule.

-Tu n'es pas croyable, s'exclama-t-il. Je t'annonce que tu es devenue une hybride et tu pleures parce que tu as tué McLaggen !  
-Tu... Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tu n'as pas de cœur ! Pour toi… Le meurtre c'est quelque chose d'ordinaire !

J'observais attentivement les traits de Malfoy, ils se durcissaient.

-Tu sais, j'avais vraiment envie de t'aider.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je pensais que tu le méritais, peut-être.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je pensais que tu n'étais peut-être pas qu'une idiote, qu'une chieuse et qu'une horrible Gryffondor… La belle connerie ! Démerde-toi, Granger ! J'ai hâte de te voir régler tes putains de problèmes, sans moi.

Aïe…

-De toute manière, répondis-je par fierté. Je n'aurais jamais accepté ton aide !

Il haussa un sourcil, puis il attrapa rapidement sa baguette.

-Aguamenti.

Aussitôt, je sentis mes jambes se coller et mes quelques vêtements disparaître.

-Mais...  
-Les poissons n'ont pas de vêtement, Granger.  
-Je...  
-Bonne chance pour quitter la Salle sur Demande, sans fringues et sans jambes.

Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande, en claquant les portes.

Je retirais doucement les quelques couvertures qui recouvraient mes jambes. Un petit hurlement s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors que je découvrais une immense queue de sirène.

-Je... Je… Malfoy ! Je…

J'éclatais en sanglots, en recouvrant vivement mes "jambes".

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je refermais un autre livre, en réfléchissant.

J'avais quitté la Salle sur Demande, il y a deux heures.

Comment ? En me séchant et en demandant de nouveaux vêtements à la salle.

Maintenant, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je cherchais des informations sur… Le sortilège que j'avais sûrement reçu.

-Vous devriez rejoindre la Grande Salle, Miss Granger.

Je relevais la tête, étudiant avec soin le visage de Madame Pince.

-Le dîner a été servi.

Je n'avais pas faim, vraiment pas.  
En réalité, j'étais déjà… Rassasiée.

-Je... Oui.

Je rangeais rapidement mes livres, puis je sortais de la bibliothèque. Je marchais en direction de la Grande Salle, en songeant à la manière que j'avais tué Cormac. Je devrais peut-être faire des recherches sur ça aussi ?

Je frissonnais, en secouant légèrement la tête.

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle, en cherchant mes amis du regard. Rapidement, je m'installais entre Harry et Ron.

-Hermione ! Nous ne t'avons pas croisé de la journée, s'exclama Harry.  
-On est chamedi, marmonna Ron en continuant de manger. Ch'est journée lecture.  
-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, grimaça Ginny.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, puis un petit soupir m'échappa. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, en réfléchissant.

J'observais rapidement le visage de Cho Chang. Elle était tellement triste, tellement…

Merlin… Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Hermione !  
-Ginny ?  
-Malfoy te fixe, chuchota-t-elle.

Je détournais les yeux de Cho, pour rencontrer les yeux de Malfoy. Les garçons grognèrent, puis ils marmonnèrent d'étranges paroles, sûrement des insultes.

Je détournais les yeux, puis je me relevais et je quittais la Grande Salle.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers, en rangeant ma baguette dans l'une de mes poches de ma robe de chambre.

Il était presque trois heures du matin, mais c'est maintenant que j'ai faim.

Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux, en entrant dans les cuisines.

-Hum... Crabbe ?  
-Goyle, marmonna le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Sang de bourbe…

L'insulte était-elle nécessaire ? Non.

-Comme toi, je suppose…

Il rapprocha le gâteau au chocolat.

-Pas touche.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de me tourner vers un elfe.

-Miss voudrait quelque chose ?  
-Une assiette de sardine, s'il vous plaît.

L'elfe acquiesça, avant de disparaître.

Doucement, mon nez se fronça et un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je reniflais l'air, en souriant légèrement. Je marchais doucement, en observant une fumée noire s'entourait autour de Goyle. Il se retourna et me regarda longuement dans les yeux, avant de me sourire avec hésitation.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai faim, dis-je en plaçant ma main sur sa joue.

Un large sourire s'installa sur son visage, alors que ma main descendait le long de son cou.

-Je peux t'embr… Houmpft !

Je détournais les yeux, pour voir qui venait de m'enfoncer des sardines dans la bouche.

-Drago ! râla Goyle.  
-Dégage, répliqua-t-il.  
-Mais... Elle s'intéres…  
-Dégage, répéta-t-il froidement.

Goyle sortit rapidement, alors que Malfoy m'enfonçait de nouvelles sardines dans la bouche.

-J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer, espèce de folle.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
**** ** **J'attends vos retours avec impatience !****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **CutieSunshine : Il ne va pas tomber amoureux d'elle pour ça ! =)****

 ** **Laura : Mmh… À voir ! Merci !****

 ** **Love The Original Family : Merci ! À bientôt !  
****

 ** **À la semaine prochaine !  
Mélissa****

 ** **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions.****


	7. Chapitre 5

****Chapitre 5 :****

Charmant.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en m'éloignant de Drago Malefoy. Je croisais les bras, alors que l'agréable odeur s'évaporait et que la fumée disparaissait.

-Je vais être honnête, Grangie.

Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises, en soupirant.

-Je savais que tu avais des goûts… Disons… Particuliers.

Il grimaça.

-Mais... Franchement… Goyle ? Beurk !  
-Je n'allais…  
-Tu allais l'embrasser pour pouvoir arracher et consommer son âme.  
-C'est... C'est totalement... Absurde ! m'exclamais-je alors que mes joues rougissaient légèrement.  
-Grangie... Je connais ta véritable nature pas la peine de…

Il s'interrompit, pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds.

-Pathétique, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Je resserrais les lanières de ma robe de chambre, en sentant mes joues me brûler un peu plus.

-Miss Je-Sais-Absolument-Tout-Sur-Tout n'accepte pas la vérité, dit-il alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient lentement.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers moi.

-Mais... Miss Je-Sais-Absolument-Tout-Sur-Tout connaît-elle l'entière vérité ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Hum...

Il avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard, une lueur que je n'appréciais vraiment pas.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, déclarais-je.  
-J'aime tellement te voir désemparée, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il se redressa légèrement, pour demander une nouvelle assiette de crudités aux elfes.

-Alors... Tes recherches ont-elles été concluantes ? demanda-t-il.

Comme savait-il que je faisais des rec... Hum... Suis-je si prévisible ?

-Ben… Les grimoires de la…  
-Je posais la question pour être aimable, me coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Les livres de la bibliothèque sont inutiles pour ton… Petit problème d'écailles.

L'elfe déposa une assiette devant lui, avant de repartir dans un claquement de doigts.

-Aucun ne parle de ton espèce, dit-il.

Je relevais légèrement la tête, en regardant attentivement l'entrée des cuisines. Merlin ! Vous sentez cette odeur ?

-Le poisson t'aidera à contrôler ton envie de Goyle, soupira-t-il en poussant l'assiette vers moi.

Je reportais mon attention sur les sardines, avant d'en enfoncer une dans ma bouche. Je m'installais près de Malefoy, pour me rapprocher de l'assiette.

-Divin, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.  
-Est-ce que tu sais que tu es en train de manger un membre de ta famille ? demanda-t-il. En même temps, c'est eux ou les âmes des... Hum... Je ne vais pas t'avouer ce détail.

Il se releva et m'observa un instant.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-De quoi ?  
-Comment sais-tu que le poisson peut m'aider à me... Contrôler ?

Il me regarda longuement, avec une neutralité étonnante.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
-Ce n'est pas une réponse, répondis-je assez froidement.

Il ricana.

-Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse, dit-il sèchement.  
-Pourquoi ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.  
-Je viens de passer une vingtaine de minutes à t'adresser la parole, cracha-t-il. J'ai gâché l'un des moments de ma précieuse nuit pour t'aider, malgré tes insultes d'hier.

Il attrapa l'une des sardines, qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. Dans un mouvement sec, il me força à ouvrir la bouche, pour placer la sardine dedans.

-Alors... Estime-toi heureuse et manges cette saleté de poisson.

Il sortit des cuisines, en claquant la porte.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

J'attrapais ma plume, en poussant un petit soupir. Je l'observais quelques instants, avant de la reposer et de la reprendre. J'arrachais un morceau de mon parchemin, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je secouais doucement la tête, devant mon dilemme mental.

Est-ce que je devais m'excuser pour hier matin ? Mmh… Oui et non.

Je poussais un nouveau soupir, en l'observant rapidement. Il ricanait avec Blaise Zabini, en faisant tourner sa baguette avec sa main droite. Mes lèvres se pincèrent légèrement, alors que j'attrapais une nouvelle fois ma plume. Je prenais une grande inspiration, avant de me pencher pour écrire.

" _Personne ne peut vivre sans cœur. -HG_ "

Je relevais la tête, puis je relisais une bonne douzaine de fois ma petite phrase.

C'était suffisant ? Mmh… Oui.

Je reposais ma plume, puis j'observais attentivement Rogue. Je pliais mon morceau de parchemin, puis j'attrapais ma baguette. Dès que le maître des cachots tourna la tête, j'envoyais mon parchemin.

J'entendis plusieurs exclamations choquées, alors que j'attrapais de nouveau ma plume pour écrire les consignes de Rogue. Je replaçais l'une de mes mèches, quand la réponse de Malefoy arriva.

 _"C'était vraiment décevant. Tu n'es pas très douée pour les excuses… Je suppose que tu fais ça, parce que tu veux quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Grangie ? -DM"_

J'allais répondre quand un autre parchemin arriva sur ma table.

 _"Pourquoi tu parles avec Malefoy ? -HP et RW"._

Je poussais un petit soupir, en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _"Devoir de préfets… HG"_

Je me retournais, pour déposer le parchemin sur la table d'Harry.

" _Malefoy... J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que tu sais ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner dans une telle ignorance ! (J'aimerais préciser que mon ton n'est absolument pas suppliant.) -HG_."

Rapidement, un morceau de parchemin s'installa sur mon bureau. Je haussais un sourcil, en entendant Malefoy et Zabini éclataient de rire.  
 _  
"Je suis désolé, Granger (Précisons que je ne suis pas sincère, je ne suis absolument pas désolé.) Drago n'est pas intéressé… Trouve-toi un autre coach sexuel. -BZ"_

Mes joues se colorèrent rapidement, provoquant un autre éclat de rire chez les deux abrutis.

 _"Vous n'êtes que deux crétins ! -HG"._

D'un coup de baguette, je le renvoyais.

J'écarquillais les yeux, en voyant qu'il changeait de direction.

-Miss Granger ! Vous pensez sincèrement que je suis aveugle ? demanda froidement le professeur Rogue.  
-Je ne…  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a demandé de me répondre ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.  
-Je...  
-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, cracha-t-il. Maintenant… Découvrons la conversation qui dérange tout le monde depuis plus de dix minutes !

Mes joues me brûlèrent un peu plus, alors qu'il ouvrait le parchemin.

-Alors... Personne ne peut vivre sans cœur, par Miss Granger.

Merlin… Je devais absolument faire quelque chose !

 _-Tu peux… Tu dois juste… Te laisser envahir un instant,_ souffla une voix dans ma tête.

Soudainement, mon instinct prit le dessus.

-Je... Arrêtez ! m'écriais-je en me relevant. Vous n'êtes pas concerné par cette conversation. Par conséquent, vous n'avez aucun droit dessus.

Je m'approchais de lui, en tendant la main.

-Donnez-moi mon parchemin.  
-Merlin ! Hermione est devenue complètement folle.

Mmh… Merci, Ronald.

Lentement, le professeur Rogue déposa le morceau de parchemin dans la paume de ma main. J'enfonçais le parchemin dans ma poche, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Je ramassais rapidement mes affaires, puis je me dirigeais vers la porte.

 _"Rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande vers vingt-deux heures. -DM"_

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du chapitre 5 ?**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **CocoKels : Merci ! C'est gentil ! À bientôt !**

 **Laura : Toujours ! (Pour le moment, Mdrrr) Merci !**

 **Keiko Yuriko : Merci ! À découvrir ! =)**

 **Nawara : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre !**


	8. Chapitre 6

****Chapitre 6 :****

Je regardais rapidement les deux adolescentes, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je simplement.  
-Est-ce que tu couches avec Rogue ? répéta calmement Lavande.

Je papillonnais rapidement des paupières, en fermant doucement mon livre.

-Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, en souriant légèrement.

-Tu évites ma question...  
-Évidemment ! La réponse est tellement évidente, m'exclamais-je en croisant les bras.  
-J'avais raison, s'exclama Parvati fièrement.  
-Non ! Elle couche avec lui ! s'exclama Lavande.  
-Vous êtes absurdes, dis-je sèchement. Je ne couche pas et je ne coucherais jamais avec Rogue ! Argh ! Vous êtes dégoûtantes !

Elles haussèrent un sourcil, en s'observant rapidement.

-Mmh...  
-Pourquoi t'a-t-il écouté alors ? demanda Lavande.  
-Parce qu'un éclair de lucidité a traversé son cerveau, bandes d'idiotes.

Je rangeais rapidement mon livre, puis je me relevais. J'attrapais ma cape, puis ma baguette.

-Il est presque vingt-deux heures... Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Parvati en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Rejoindre Rogue ? ricana Lavande.  
-Je vais prendre l'air, répondis-je en enfilant mes chaussures.

Je me tournais vers elles, énervée.

-Pour éviter de commettre un autre meurtre !

Je sortais rapidement du dortoir, en pestant.

-Je déteste mes colocataires, râlais-je.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le dortoir des garçons, en poussant un petit soupir. Je frappais, avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Hermione ! râla Seamus.

Ronald attrapa sa couverture et la remonta largement, sous les yeux amusés des autres garçons.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre notre réponse ? demanda Dean.  
-Neville vient de sortir de la douche, s'exclama Seamus en hochant la tête. Si tu étais venue quelques minutes plutôt, tu...  
-C'est bon, coupa Neville en rougissant légèrement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de m'approcher de la commode d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux de son magazine.  
-La carte, répondis-je.  
-Troisièmes tiroirs... Derrière mes chaussettes.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la carte ? demanda Ronald.  
-J'ai un truc à faire, dis-je en haussant une épaule.

J'entendis Seamus et Dean ricaner.

-C'est bon ? Tu l'as ? demanda Harry peu intéressé.  
-Quoi comme truc ? demanda Ronald en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je l'ai ! Merci, dis-je en souriant.  
-Alors ? demanda Ronald.  
-Un truc de fille, Ron.

Je me tournais vers eux, en souriant largement.

-Vous voulez savoir ? demandais-je joyeusement. Je peux vous expliquer et... Attendez ! Je peux faire beaucoup mieux ! Vous voulez venir avec moi ?  
-Argh ! Non, s'écria Ronald.  
-Les sorciers sont prudes, marmonnais-je.

Harry ricana, en relevant enfin les yeux de son magazine.

-Arrête de les torturer, Mione.  
-Mmh... À demain ! m'exclamais-je.  
-Bonne nuit !

Je sortais rapidement du dortoir, en dépliant la carte. J'observais attentivement les différents points, avant de trouver celui de Malefoy.

Il sortait de son dortoir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule, avant de sortir rapidement de la Salle Commune. J'évoluais vivement dans les couloirs, pour arriver avant Malefoy. Je déposais ma cape sur l'une des chaises, avant de sortir ma baguette. J'observais attentivement la carte, avant de la ranger. Quelques minutes après, Malefoy poussait les deux grandes portes de la Salle sur Demande.

-Tu es déjà là, constata-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en me redressant légèrement.

Il y avait une odeur... Une odeur délicieuse.

Malefoy déposa sa cape sur l'une des chaises, avant de me fixer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
-Je... Mmh... Tu sens... Étonnamment bon.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

-Parce que... J'ai ça, dit-il en sortant une boîte de chocolats.

Je m'entendis pousser un petit grognement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en me levant vivement.  
-Des chocolats aux plantes, répondit-il en déposant la boîte sur la table.  
-Aux... Plantes ?  
-Aux algues, plus précisément.

Il ouvrit la boîte et me tendit un chocolat.

-Ils vont t'aider avec ton nouveau problème.  
- _Non !_  
-Mon nouveau problème ? répétais-je sans lâcher le chocolat des yeux.  
-L'un des dons de ton espèce est la manipulation mental, dit-il simplement. Tu as commencé à l'utiliser... Tu as hypnotisé quelqu'un.  
-Rogue.  
-Rogue, affirma-t-il.  
-Tu veux que je brime ce pouvoir... Mais... Pourquoi ? demandais-je en attrapant le chocolat.  
-Tu n'es pas encore prête, dit-il sérieusement. Ce don est dangereux... Dans quelques jours, tu n'auras plus envie de te nourrir de poissons. Tu voudras planter tes ongles dans de la peau de quelqu'un.

Ma respiration se bloqua.

-Elles te pousseront à l'utiliser et... Là, tu tueras.  
-Je tuerais, dis-je songeuse.  
-Énormément, continua-t-il simplement.  
-Mais... Qui ça ?  
-Comment ?  
-C'est qui "Elles" ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête, observant mes traits.

-Les anciennes... Celles qui ont porté la malédiction avant toi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Elles sont dans ta tête et dans ton corps.  
-Les voix, murmurais-je en regardant le chocolat.

Il acquiesça.

-Pendant ta transformation, elles ont fusionné avec ton âme, expliqua-t-il.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour te guider... Pour t'apprendre les principes de ton nouveau peuple.  
-Manger et tuer des innocents.  
-Pas vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il se pencha légèrement.

-Je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses...

J'acquiesçais vivement.

-Les sirènes de ton peuple viennent du nord, dit-il songeur. Vous êtes assez particulières, parce que vous êtes maudites à la naissance. Pourtant, vous vous transformez dans des circonstances particulières.  
-Je ne me souviens pas de ma transformation...  
-C'est typique.  
-C'est quoi ? demandais-je. Les circonstances particulières ?  
-On s'en moque, dit-il en haussant une épaule. Elles sont...  
-Je veux savoir, dis-je en déposant le chocolat sur la table.

Il soupira.

-C'est forcément le jour de ton anniversaire, dit-il. C'est également un soir de pleine lune et tu dois déjà te trouver près d'un ancien lac.  
-Mmh... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pendant la transformation ?  
-Une ancienne revient sur Terre, le jour de ton anniversaire. Elle t'attire avec l'un de ses chants, puis elle t'entraîne dans l'eau. Elle accomplit un ancien rituel, puis elle efface ta mémoire. Le lendemain, tu reçois déjà quelques attributs de ton espèce.  
-Les changements physiques ?  
-Oui, par exemple.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Tu dois terminer le rituel, tu as… Trente-six heures.  
-Je l'ai terminé en tuant Cormac… N'est-ce pas ? murmurais-je.

Il acquiesça.

-Sinon... Tu perds la vie.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Je t'expliquerais les choix de ta nourriture demain.  
-Quoi ? Tu… Tu ne peux pas partir ! m'exclamais-je en me levant.  
-Tu devrais manger ce chocolat, dit-il. Je t'en donnerais un autre demain soir.  
-Mais...  
-Il est tard, dit-il. En plus, j'ai Quidditch demain…  
- _Donne un ordre._  
-Tu restes.

Lentement, un sourire s'installa sur son visage.

-Ma chère… On ne manipule pas un Malefoy.

Il attrapa et enfila sa cape.

-Mange le chocolat, ordonna-t-il en attrapant la boîte.

Il sortit de la pièce, alors que je croisais les bras. Je poussais un petit soupir, avant d'avaler le chocolat.

-Le goût n'est pas désagréable, marmonnais-je.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite arrive bientôt !  
Bonnes vacances !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Karine : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Je suis désolée pour le retard !****

 ** **Cocokels : Merci ! Désolée pour le retard !****

 ** **Laura : Mmh… Je suis presque certaine, que tu finiras par le savoir ! Mdrrr****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un… Mmh… Merci !****

 ** **BalckFairy2002 : Merci ! Je suis désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre !  
****


	9. Chapitre 7

****Chapitre 7 :****

Je poussais un profond soupir, en déposant la carte sur les genoux d'Harry.

-Merci, dit-il avant de la ranger rapidement.  
-Mmh...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-J'ai une irrésistible envie de… commençais-je.  
-De ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Chanter.

-Dormir, répondis-je.  
-Mmh... Généralement, les êtres humains dorment la nuit, dit-il après son ricanement.

Ceci explique cela… J'suis pas humaine.

-C'est la première fois, que Ron est en retard pour le déjeuner, constatais-je.  
-Il a été convoqué, marmonna-t-il.  
-Vraiment ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit-il en haussant une épaule.

Pourquoi Ronald était-il convoqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Ah ! s'exclama Harry. Il arrive… Regarde !

Je tournais la tête vers la porte, en me crispant. Mes doigts accrochèrent rapidement le bord de la table, alors que ma respiration s'arrêtait.

-Hermione ?

Je sentis un petit grognement m'échapper, alors que Ronald approchait encore.

Il approchait, enveloppé dans cette douce fumée noire.

-Je ne… Je ne… Peux pas, dis-je difficilement.

Je me relevais lentement, sans quitter Ronald des yeux.

-Mione ! Où vas-tu ? lança-t-il en me voyant bouger.

Loin de toi.

Je contournais rapidement la table des Gryffondor, longeant même le mur, sous les regards amusés de mes camarades. En sortant de la Grande Salle, j'entendis un incroyable vacarme dans ma tête. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles, en fermant les yeux. Je continuais d'avancer, sans percuter personne.

-Grangie ?

Je me retournais, en ouvrant les yeux.

Zabini et Malefoy m'observaient, clairement amusés.

-Quoi ? marmonnais-je.  
-Tu passes pour une folle, s'exclama Zabini. Quoique… Tu es déjà folle.  
-La ferme, répondis-je en enlevant mes mains dans mes oreilles.  
-On ne devrait peut-être pas attendre pour reprendre nos cours, Grangie.

Hein ? Il en a parlé avec Zabini ? Quel petit…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te sens… Incroyablement tendu, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Personnellement... J'aurais dit qu'elle a l'air épuisée, ricana Zabini.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré ? Pendant vos cours ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, mais… Eh ! m'exclamais-je.  
-Ouh... Je vois… Secret défense, marmonna Zabini.  
-Apparemment, répliqua Malefoy en croisant les bras.

Un sourire pervers s'installa sur les lèvres de Zabini.

-Bon... Je vais vous laisser… Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à expérimenter , dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Malefoy ricana, avant de donner un coup dans le point tendu de son meilleur ami.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, avant de regarder fixement Malefoy.

-C'était quoi ça ? m'exclamais-je.  
-Baisse d'un ton, soupira-t-il.

Il m'attrapa fermement le bras, avant de reprendre en murmurant.

-Ne te dégage pas, Blaise nous regarde.  
-Je répète… C'était quoi ça ?  
-Ma couverture, dit-il.

Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Mes amis pensent que je suis bien ton coach sexuel.  
-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.  
-Tu as entendu.  
-Mais... Je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie ! Cette stupide histoire de coaching !  
-À la base, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

Il s'approcha légèrement de moi, nous stoppant dans notre marche.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens que Blaise nous observe ? demanda-t-il à mon oreille.  
-Tu viens de me le dire, crétin.

Il ricana et sa main lâcha mon bras.

-Devant leurs demandes de détails… J'ai dit que tu adorais être… Traiter comme de la vermine, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il frappa doucement mes fesses.

-Avance Femme ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire.

J'écarquillais les yeux, en remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

-Intéressant… Je pensais que les Sangs-de-bourbes étaient la vermine.

Je reculais, rejetais mes cheveux en arrière, puis je m'éloignais vers la Salle sur Demande.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle (d'une vingtaine de minutes.)****

-Tu es en reta… commençais-je.  
-S'il te plaît… Pas de commentaire, s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Malefoy déposa sa cape sur une chaise, avant de me fixer.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. C'était qui ? Un autre Gryffondor ?

Je détournais les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu dois d'abord m'expliquer… Comment je… Décide de ma victime…

Il s'installa rapidement, puis il me tendit un chocolat.

-C'est plutôt simple… Quand on comprend le truc, commença-t-il en m'observant.

J'attrapais le chocolat, puis je l'avalais rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas la victime que tu choisis, c'est son âme.  
-Hein ?  
-Grangie... Ne me coupe pas, parce qu'on n'a pas terminé à ce rythme-là, marmonna-t-il.  
-Désolée, murmurais-je.

Il m'observa un instant.

-Ton âme d'être de l'eau décide de sa victime, parce qu'elle est capable de voir les âmes des autres. Quand elle voit une mauvaise âme, une âme… Euh… Une âme… Euh… J'ai le mot sur le bout de la langue… Deux secondes…  
-Une âme qui appartient à quelqu'un de mauvais ? demandais-je après quelques minutes.  
-On peut dire ça, soupira-t-il finalement.  
-Donc... Quand elle voit ce type d'âme ? demandais-je.  
-Une fumée apparaît, répondit-il. Une fumée qui te pousse…  
-Une fumée qui me donne une horrible envie de chanter, une horrible faim et… Merlin ! Comment je peux éviter ça ?  
-Tu dois changer de victime, dit-il en haussant une épaule. En choisir une plus mauvaise…

Je passais une main sur mon visage, en essayant de retenir mes larmes/perles.

-Arrête, Grangie… Tu exagères ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-J'exagère ? m'emportais-je. J'ai envie de manger des… Des…  
-Des Mangemorts en puissance, me coupa-t-il fermement. Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre. Tu aurais pu être dans l'autre catégorie !  
-L'autre catégorie ? demandais-je en déposant une perle sur la table.  
-Oui, dit-il. Celle qui mange les âmes blanches… Tu imagines ? Tu aurais envie de manger ton petit Saint-Potter, cracha-t-il. Là, j'aurais compris tes… Larmes.

Je croisais les bras, en reniflant.

-Mais... Malefoy ! C'est la même chose, marmonnais-je.  
-Absolument pas, ricana Malefoy.  
-J'ai envie de manger Ron ! m'exclamais-je avant de laisser tomber quelques larmes/perles.

Un sourire illumina les lèvres de Malefoy.

-J'ai envie de dire… Bon débarras.

Je relevais doucement la tête, choquée.

-Quoi ? marmonnais-je d'une voix brisée.  
-Merlin ! Granger… Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? demanda-t-il en se levant. Tu ne manges que des Mangemorts en puissance !  
-Mais... C'est Ron ! C'est mon… Meilleur ami !  
-C'est surtout un Mangemort, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je secouais la tête, légèrement.

-Il donne des informations à Tu-Sais-Qui, ajouta-t-il en s'accroupissant près de moi.  
-Non, murmurais-je.

Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule, puis il me tapota rapidement.

-Arrête de pleurer… J'ai encore cette insupportable envie de te consoler.

Un léger sourire m'échappa.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de réconfortant, murmurais-je.

Il se releva.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'un câlin.  
-Ah non, Granger.

Je me redressais vivement, puis j'encerclais mes bras autour de son cou et je déposais mon menton sur son épaule.

-Aarrh, murmura-t-il en se tendant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne bougea pas. Ensuite, il passa doucement ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha légèrement de lui.

-Profite... Parce que c'est la première et la dernière fois… Que je cède à l'un de tes caprices…  
-Tu m'en devais une… Tu m'as tripoté ! murmurais-je.  
-Quoi ? C'était qu'une petite tape, murmura-t-il.

Je l'entendais sourire, ça c'était réconfortant.

Malgré mes larmes/perles, un sourire s'installa également sur mes lèvres.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre !****

 ** **Est-ce que vous êtes surpris pour Ron ?****

 ** **La suite arrive bientôt !****

 ** **Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse Reviews :****

 ** **Laura : On va en apprendre, mais plus tard ! =)  
****


	10. Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 :****

Je passais mes mains sur mes joues, puis je reculais légèrement. Malefoy enleva rapidement ses bras de ma taille, puis il s'éloigna avec une rapidité étonnante.

-Alors...

Il se racla la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je haussais une épaule, avant de me concentrer sur le feu de cheminée.

-Tu vas prévenir les autres ? Ou juste… Potter ?  
-Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu pe…  
-Je ne peux pas prévenir quelqu'un, coupais-je en le regardant de nouveau. Ils vont me demander… Comment je peux le savoir…

Malefoy acquiesça légèrement, puis il regarda sa montre.

-Je dois… J'ai cours, dit-il.

Il enfila sa cape, puis il fouilla dans ses poches.

-Tu devrais rester là… Je t'emmènerais quelques… Sardines.  
-Tu peux m'emmener un livre ? demandais-je.  
-Euh... Je dois en avoir un… Attends…

Il regarda rapidement dans son sac, puis il déposa un livre de potion sur la table.

-Bonne lecture.  
-Bonne journée.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Par Merlin… Où étais-tu ? demanda Harry en s'installant à côté de moi.  
-J'étudiais, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-En loupant les cours ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je refermais mon livre, en détournant les yeux.

-Harry...  
-Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ? demanda-t-il en m'attrapant les mains.  
-Quoi ?  
-Malefoy a loupé une bonne partie de la mâtinée… Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il te fait chanter ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non ! Évidemment que non, dis-je vivement.  
-Tu... La carte n'a pas indiqué ton emplacement… Comme pour lui, continu-t-il.  
-Harry...  
-Tu étais dans la Salle sur Demande… N'est-ce pas ?

Je papillonnais rapidement des paupières.

-Tu étais dans la Salle sur Demande avec Malefoy, affirma-t-il.

Il relâcha mes mains.

-Tes "trucs à faire" concerne toujours la Salle sur Demande, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Tu m'espionnes ? coupais-je sèchement.  
-Et comme par hasard, Malefoy demande toujours à ses idiots d'amis de surveiller la Salle sur Demande, continu-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Depuis quand Malefoy faisait surveiller la Salle sur Demande ?

-Ses amis surveillent et il te rejoint, continu-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te rejoint ?  
- _Pourquoi as-tu mangé ce stupide chocolat ?_ m'interrogea une voix dans ma tête.  
-Hermione… Tu peux me le dire s'il te fait chanter, murmura-t-il en m'attrapant de nouveau les mains.  
-Malefoy ne me fait pas chanter, Harry.

Je dégageais mes mains des siennes.

-Par contre… On se voit bien dans la Salle sur Demande, affirmais-je. Parce qu'il m'aide avec… Un petit problème.  
-Quoi ? Malefoy t'aide ? demanda-t-il.  
-Parfaitement... Il a... C'est quelqu'un de bon, Harry.

Sinon, je l'aurais déjà mangé.

-Malefoy ? Quelqu'un de bon ? Et… Qu'est-ce c'est que ton problème d'abord ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je... C'est assez compliqué et… Effrayant.  
-Et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu préfères en discuter avec Malefoy ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Tu as assez de problèmes… Pas la peine d'en rajouter…  
-D'accord, murmura-t-il. Alors… Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avec Ron ? Ou Ginny ?  
-Merlin ! Ne me parle pas de Ron, m'énervais-je.  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ou qu'est-ce que Malefoy t'a dit sur lui ? Hermione ! Tu es en train de faire confiance à un Mangemort ! Tu ne devrais pas parler de tes problèmes avec ce crétin ! Tu as des amis pour ça !  
-Drago n'est pas un Mangemort, m'écriais-je. J'en suis persuadée ! J'ai confiance en lui ! Il m'aide et…  
-Et ? Tu vois… Tu n'as même pas d'arguments, dit-il en baissant le ton.  
-Tu sais quoi… Je vais te montrer, dis-je en rangeant mon livre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je vais te montrer mon problème, m'exclamais-je. Ensuite, tu avoueras également que Malefoy est mon seul espoir…  
-Très bien, dit-il en se levant. Par contre, tu ne devrais pas t'attendre à enten… Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-Nous allons chercher Malefoy, dis-je. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais moi… J'ai besoin de lui pour… Décompresser.

Je sortais rapidement de la Salle Commune, puis j'attendais Harry. Il sortit la carte, puis il m'indiqua que Malefoy allait sortir de Métamorphose. Nous rejoignons rapidement la salle, en silence.

-Malefoy ! appelais-je.  
-Granger, dit-il en se retournant.  
-Et Potter, ricana Zabini.  
-Je dois te parler, marmonnais-je.  
-Avec Potter ? demanda Zabini en souriant.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Malefoy.  
-Harry Potter est curieux, dis-je. Il aimerait connaître le contenu de nos activités dans la Salle sur Demande.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, puis il observa rapidement Harry.

-Intéressant, murmura Zabini en continuant de sourire. Alors… Drago ?  
-Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires, cracha-t-il.  
-Sauf... Que j'ai déjà dit oui, dis-je. Donc… Tu viens ?  
-Carrément, marmonna Zabini.  
-Pas toi, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Zabini fronça les sourcils, abandonnant son sourire.

-Pour montrer les fruits de mon enseignement, ajouta-t-il rapidement.  
-Elle a besoin de toi pour décompresser… C'est ce qu'elle dit… Bouge-toi, Malefoy.  
-Baisse d'un ton, Potter.  
-Décompresser, ricana Zabini. Tu m'étonnes…

Malefoy donna une tape à son meilleur ami, avant de m'attraper la main et de regarder Harry.

-Allons-y, Grangie.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis il observa ma main et celle de Malefoy. Je me dégageais rapidement, envieuse d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Je marchais rapidement vers la Salle sur Demande, ordonnant à la salle d'apparaître comme d'habitude.

-Nous passons notre temps dans cet espace, dis-je en entrant.  
-Enlève tes chaussures, Potter.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu vas abimer ma moquette, ricana Malefoy en passant devant Harry.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de déposer ma cape sur l'une des chaises. Malefoy m'imita rapidement, avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Franchement... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda Malefoy.  
-Tu en sais plus que moi, dis-je en croisant les bras.  
-Hermione... Je commence à en avoir plus que marre, marmonna Harry.  
-Capricieux, celui-là.  
-Harry... Comment dire…  
-Elle est maudite.  
-Je suis maudite, dis-je en même temps que Malefoy.

Harry s'installa sur l'une des chaises, en tremblant légèrement.

-Maudite, souffla-t-il. Maudite comment ?  
-Je... Mmh… Démonstration ?  
-Comme tu veux… Tourne-toi, murmura Malefoy en attrapant sa baguette.

Je me tournais rapidement, en poussant un petit soupir. Je plaquais mes bras contre ma poitrine, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Aguamenti, dit-il.  
-Trois... Deux… Ah !

Je tombais lourdement sur le sol, en grimaçant de nouveau. J'entendis Malefoy ricaner et se lever. Il déposa sa cape sur mon dos, puis il retourna s'asseoir.

-Tu... Tu…

Je me retournais difficilement, en prenant bien soin de me cacher avec la cape.

-Tu... Tu…  
-Apparemment, je suis un être de l'eau…  
-Sirène, marmonna Harry en blanchissant.  
-Aussi, intervient Malefoy.  
-Mais... Je… Tu… Wah…

Il m'adressa un petit sourire, en hochant doucement la tête.

-D'accord… Tu as vraiment besoin de Malefoy, souffla-t-il.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Harry ?  
Au fait… Bonne année 2019 !  
Mélissa. ****

****Ps : Nous devrions avoir une petite pensée pour Blaise. Le pauvre, il est toujours persuadé que Drago entraîne sexuellement Hermione. Étrangement... La conversation a également un sens pour lui !****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre !****

 ** **SylvaniaSnape : Tant mieux ! =) J'espère que tu as aimé !  
****


	11. Chapitre 9

****Exceptionnellement, vous aurez un PDV Drago dans le chapitre !  
Évidemment, on commence par un PDV Hermione !  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 9 :****

Harry m'observait attentivement, en tripotant sa manche.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? marmonna Malefoy en fermant les yeux.  
-Tu dois répondre aux questions de Harry, murmurais-je.  
-Parce qu'il a des questions ? Il te fixe depuis dix minutes, s'exclama le Serpentard en se redressant.

Je tournais mon visage vers Harry, en pinçant les lèvres.

-Harry ? appelais-je doucement.

Malefoy marmonna.

-Si tu as des questions...  
-Comment c'est possible ? me coupa-t-il en murmurant.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Qui t'a... Maudite ? demanda-t-il difficilement.  
-Personne... Cette... Cette malédiction est de naissance... Elle se déclenche plus tard, dis-je simplement.

Il acquiesça légèrement, en continuant de tripoter sa manche.

-Tu as... D'autres questions ? demandais-je après quelques secondes.  
-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'elle change ? murmura-t-il.  
-Je... Hum...

Je sentais mes joues se colorer.

-Grangie change de forme, quand elle s'approche de l'eau.  
-Sans déconner, marmonna Harry.

Malefoy me regarda rapidement, en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Elle adore la musique... D'ailleurs, elle chante beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus souvent, s'exclama Malefoy.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sous la concentration.

-Elle mange du poisson, beaucoup de poisson...

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Elle peut manipuler l'esprit des gens...  
-C'est ce que tu as fait à Rogue, murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Elle pleure des perles, continua Malefoy. Et... Elle peut reconnaître quelqu'un avec une âme... Mauvaise.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je reconnais les méchants, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Vraiment ? murmura Harry.  
-Mmh...  
-C'est plutôt... Cool, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je baissais la tête, en regardant ma main.

-Euh... N'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.  
-Des fois... Je n'aimerais pas savoir...

Quelques minutes passèrent.

-Mmh... Par exemple... Tu ne voulais pas savoir que... Je cite... "C'est quelqu'un de bon", dit Harry en imitant les guillemets.

Je fronçais les sourcils, alors Harry désigna Malefoy.

-Argh ! Comment as-tu osé dire ça, s'exclama Malefoy.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je surprise.  
-Tu n'es qu'une...  
-Eh ! m'exclamais-je.

Je me redressais.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Ce n'était pas méchant !  
-Justement, râla Malefoy en se relevant.

Il attrapa sa cape, en marmonnant.

-Argh ! On se déteste ! Malgré nos petites séances, s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.  
-Non, mais je rêve...

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent légèrement, alors que Malefoy fouillait rapidement dans ses poches. Il me lança une papillote, avant d'enfiler sa cape.

-Mange, marmonna-t-il.  
-Trop aimable.  
-Je sais, répondit-il.  
-Crétin.  
-Sardine.

J'ouvrais la bouche, indignée.

-Mauvaise nuit ! m'exclamais-je alors qu'il sortait de la salle sur demande.  
-De même, râla-t-il.

Je ricanais, en déballant le papier.

-Un chocolat, m'exclamais-je avant de le mettre dans ma bouche.

Je relevais les yeux, pour rencontrer le regard d'Harry.

-Quoi ? demandais-je avant d'avaler.  
-Vous... Vous vous comportez de manière étonnante, murmura-t-il.  
-Malefoy fait toujours le vieux grincheux, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Mmh... J'aurais plutôt dit... Que... Vous êtes... Presque en train de plaisanter... Ensembles...  
-On s'insulte.  
-De manière sympathique, dit-il.

Je haussais une épaule, en me redressant légèrement.

-En plus... Je suis persuadé, qu'il était heureux de ma remarque...

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et Malefoy passa la tête.

-Oh ! Grangie... N'oublie pas de lui parler de ta petite découverte, s'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'attrapais l'une de mes chaussures, avant de le viser et de la lancer. Malheureusement, il referma la porte.

-Quel... Argh !  
-Ta découverte ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, nerveuse.

-L'un de nos amis n'est pas... Fiable, murmurais-je.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je dirais même… Qu'il n'est pas… De notre côté…  
-Qui ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.  
-Ronald.

Les traits de son visage se crispèrent.

-Je... Je m'en doutais, murmura Harry.  
-Vraiment ?  
-La nuit... Ron quitte souvent le dortoir... Je... J'ai préféré croire qu'il voyait une fille, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant de lui attraper la main.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.  
-Quoi ?  
-Quand tu... Trouves une âme mauvaise...

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Les sirènes de la mythologie mangeaient les marins...  
-C'est... Un peu près pareil... Là... Je me nourris juste de l'âme… De la noirceur qu'elle possède, murmurais-je.  
-Tu vas... Le faire à Ron ? demanda-t-il en réprimant un tremblement.  
-Je n'espère pas... Je ne veux pas... C'est quand même mon ami…  
-C'est un traître, murmura-t-il.  
-Pas depuis toujours…

Je lâchais sa main, en poussant un petit soupir.

-On devrait retourner chez les Gryffondor... Il est tard, dis-je.  
-Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il en se relevant.

Je remettais mes chaussures, en poussant un léger soupir. Harry passa son bras autour de mes épaules, en ouvrant l'une des portes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Pour Ron ? demanda Harry.  
-Rien... On évite juste de lui dire... La vérité... Et... Toutes nos informations, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration.

Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de recommencer.

-Est-ce que... Tu sens ? demandais-je.  
-Quoi ?

Je me dégageais de sa prise, en prenant une nouvelle inspiration.

-Tu devrais rentrer, dis-je en voyant l'étrange fumée noire.  
-Quoi ?  
-Rentre.

J'attachais mes cheveux, en m'engageant dans l'autre couloir. Je suivais la fumée, en gardant les sourcils froncés. J'arrivais rapidement dans une ancienne salle de classe, dans une salle vide.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je en relevant légèrement la tête.

Un élève tomba à mes pieds… Je l'observais attentivement, avant de me jeter sur lui.

 ** **PDV Drago Malefoy : On remonte un peu dans le temps.****

Je retirais ma cape, puis mes chaussures. Je les déposais près de mon armoire, en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Soudainement, une baguette s'illumina.

-Alors ? demanda Blaise en se redressant.  
-Alors quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Granger était comblée ? Et Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-il rapidement.  
-Tu penses sérieusement qu'il a couché avec Granger devant Potter ? demanda Théodore en allumant sa baguette.  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Potter l'aurait émasculé sur place, s'exclama Théodore avec un sourire.  
-Potter ne m'a pas émasculé, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je déboutonnais ma chemise.

-Et je n'ai pas couché avec Granger...  
-Alors... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
-Elle lui a dit que je lui donnais des cours, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Des cours ? Des cours de quoi ? demanda Blaise en souriant.  
-Des cours de... De voltige.

Blaise ricana, en disant que c'était plutôt similaire. Théodore secoua légèrement la tête, en m'observant attentivement.

-N'empêche... Tu vas recoucher avec elle ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
-Euh... Je ne sais pas.  
-Vous l'avez fait plusieurs fois...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.  
-Tu n'as jamais passé autant de temps dans le lit de l'une de tes conquêtes, s'exclama-t-il en continuant de sourire.  
-Il a raison, continua Blaise.

J'enfilais un tee-shirt, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les gars... C'est juste Granger... Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien, dis-je sérieusement.  
-Elle est canon...  
-Intelligente...  
-Et insupportable, ajoutais-je.  
-Ouais ! Parfaitement, ton style de femme, reprit Blaise.  
-N'importe quoi, murmurais-je m'approchant de mon lit.  
-Allez... Franchement... Tu peux nous le dire, s'exclama Blaise.  
-Vous passez des heures ensembles ! Vous devez bien faire... Autre chose, s'exclama Théodore.  
-Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Je fermais mes rideaux, puis je fermais les yeux.

-Mais... Oui.  
-Bonne nuit, râlais-je.

* * *

 ** **Eh voilà !  
La semaine prochaine nous retrouverons Harry à la bibliothèque et Hermione chez… Hum…  
À bientôt !****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Plume pourpre : Merci beaucoup !****

 ** **Lokki1 : Eh bien… J'espère que tu vas aimer !  
****


	12. Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 :****

Je plaquais ma main sur son épaule, avant de le secouer doucement. Il marmonna, en se tournant de l'autre côté. Je poussais un petit soupir, en retenant mes larmes/perles. Je contournais le lit, puis je recommençais. Il grogna de nouveau, avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

-Par Merlin… Granger… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je... J'ai besoin de discuter.  
-Discute avec Potter, marmonna-t-il.  
-Mais...  
-Ne m'emmerde pas, dit-il en refermant les yeux.

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla, ainsi que la totalité de mon corps. Rapidement, j'éclatais en sanglots.

-Tu m'emmerdes, s'écria Malefoy en se redressant.

Il m'observa rapidement, en poussant un profond soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en allumant une petite lumière.  
-J'ai… Je… J'ai fait une bêtise, avouais-je difficilement.  
-Ah... Tu… Mmh…

Un drôle de son retentit. Malefoy marmonna dans sa non-barbe, avant d'écarter complètement les rideaux.

-Tu montes, mais tu restes loin de moi.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant d'enlever mes chaussures. Je m'installais au bout du lit, juste en face de lui.

-Quoi comme bêtise ? murmura-t-il.  
-Je... J'ai… J'étais en train de rentrer et…  
-Granger... Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, marmonna-t-il.  
-Quelqu'un est tombé à mes pieds et…  
-Comment ça ?  
-Quoi ? demandais-je.  
-Comment est-il tombé à tes pieds ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je ne sais pas, marmonnais-je. Je suis rentrée dans une salle de classe et… Il est tombé à mes pieds.  
-Ensuite ? demanda Malefoy.

Quelques larmes/perles tombèrent dans son lit.

-Je crois que j'ai capté… C'était qui ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.  
-Goyle...  
-Tu as caché son corps ? demanda-t-il en baissant le ton.  
-J'ai… Je… Je crois, murmurais-je en essuyant mes joues.

J'observais mes mains, en essayant de contrôler mes tremblements.

-Je croyais que… Les sardines allaient m'aider, murmurais-je.  
-Je t'avais prévenu… Je t'avais dit… Ton corps n'en veut plus… Tu as envie de manger des âmes et rien d'autre, murmura-t-il.

Je passais une main sur mon visage.

-Tu devrais voir le bon côté des choses, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en le regardant fixement.

-Nous avons un boulet en moins.

Pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu… C'est horrible, m'exclamais-je en pleurant de nouveau.  
-Oh... Grangie ! C'est bon… Ce n'est pas si grave, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Pas si grave ! hurlais-je.

Il s'avança rapidement vers moi et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

-La ferme, siffla-t-il.

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-C'était un Mangemort, Granger.

Mes sourcils se défroncèrent.

-Il aurait sûrement… Tué, torturé et violé tes amis, voir même les membres de ta famille.

Sa main quitta ma bouche.

-Ce n'est pas une bêtise… C'est une bonne action…

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant tourner nos têtes.

-Ha ! Ha ! s'écria Zabini en donnant un coup de coude à Nott

Celui-ci était en train de nous observer, surpris.

-Je t'avais bien dit, qu'il était avec une fille ! s'écria Zabini.  
-Mais... La vie privée ! Vous connaissez ? s'exclama Malefoy en s'éloignant de moi.  
-En plus… C'est bien Miss Granger, continua Zabini en souriant.  
-Ouais... Ouais… Je te donnerais tes galions, marmonna Nott vexé.  
-Bon... Les amoureux… J'espère, que vous vous protégez…

J'ouvrais la bouche, indignée.

-Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être "Tonton Blaise" !

Malefoy referma les rideaux, en hurlant sur ses meilleurs amis. Finalement, il jeta plusieurs sortilèges et il passa une main sur son visage.

-Ils me saoulent, marmonna-t-il.

Je restais silencieuse.

-Tu devrais sortir… Ils sont sûrement en train de réveiller Pansy et Daphné…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Depuis quelques jours... Blaise essaye de persuader les autres, que nous avons une relation amoureuse.

Je baissais les yeux.

-C'était… C'était une erreur de venir… N'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tes amis vont…  
-Merlin, grimaça-t-il.

Je relevais la tête.

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de la lourdeur de mes amis, s'exclama-t-il en me poussant légèrement. Nous ne sommes pas amis, Granger.  
-Pardon ? m'exclamais-je en croisant les bras.  
-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas nouveau… Nous n'avons jamais été amis et…  
-Parce que je te prenais pour un connard.

Il ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

-Mais... Je suis un connard ! s'écria-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu es peut-être ma bonne action, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas mon image de Bad Boy !

Il me donna mes chaussures, alors que je sortais de son lit.

-Bonne nuit, s'écria-t-il en refermant les rideaux.

Je ricanais.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je fermais les yeux, en mettant un peu de déodorant. Je grimaçais légèrement, en pensant que je devrais peut-être prendre une douche.

-Hermione ? Tu as terminé ?

Je coupais l'eau, en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher.

-Comment ?  
-Tu as terminé ? répéta Lavande.  
-Oui, m'écriais-je en essuyant mes joues. Je m'habille et je te laisse la salle de bain !

J'attendais quelques minutes, avant de sortir de la pièce. Je rejoignais rapidement la Grande Salle, en vérifiant le contenu de mon sac. Je regardais autour de moi, en poussant un petit soupir.

Il n'y avait pas un seul signe de deuil.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, puis je m'installais près de Harry. Il m'observa rapidement, en me souriant légèrement.

-Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien, murmurais-je.  
-Certaine ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Évidemment, murmurais-je.

Il n'était pas convaincu.

-Menteuse...

Je poussais un petit soupir, en replaçant l'une de mes mèches. .

-Cette nuit... J'ai senti une odeur...

Il acquiesça, se souvenant sûrement de mon comportement d'hier soir.

-J'ai... Fait une bêtise.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
-J'ai tué quelqu'un, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.  
-Qui ? demanda-t-il en attrapant mes mains.  
-Goyle...  
-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ronald en s'installant près de moi.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, alors que mes doigts se crispaient légèrement autour de la table.

-Merde, murmurais-je.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas vraiment rassasiée.

-Des cours, marmonna Harry.  
-Comme toujours, ricana Ronald en me touchant l'épaule. Alors… Comment vas-tu Mione ? Nous n'avons pas discuté depuis une éternité !  
-Je vais bien, murmurais-je.

J'avais envie de planter mes ongles dans son torse, mais c'était surmontable.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

J'écrivais rapidement la réponse sur mon parchemin, en repoussant l'une de mes mèches. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en voyant un parchemin atterrir sur ma table. Je relevais les yeux vers le professeur, mais il n'avait rien remarqué.

 _"Tu trembles. Tu devrais retourner dans la Salle sur Demande, avant de manger la carotte -DM"_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en secouant légèrement la tête.

 _"Arrête de m'emmerder… J'écoute le cours. -HG"  
_  
Je lui renvoyais, en visant la tête.

 _"Mmh... Je voulais te prévenir, que j'ai caché les restes de ton repas dans le lac… -DM".  
"Mais... J'avais… Nettoyé… -HG"  
"Pas vraiment… Puisque j'ai réussi à le retrouver -DM"_

Je passais un petit soupir, avant de tourner la tête et de sursauter.

Quelqu'un venait de hurler.

Le professeur quitta rapidement la classe, refusant de nous entraîner avec lui. Je me redressais, en même temps qu'Harry et Ron. Nous quittions la salle, en courant presque. Je plaquais une main sur mon visage, avant de m'accrocher au bras de Harry.

Au milieu du couloir, il y avait le corps encore chaud de Padma Patil.

* * *

 ** **Houlàlà !****

 ** **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?****

 ** **La semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons Hermione, Drago et Harry dans la Salle sur Demande.****

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Lokki1 : Maintenant, tu as ta réponse ! À bientôt ! =)**

 **Keiko Yuriko : Tu as tes réponses ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! =)  
**


	13. Chapitre 11

****Mmh... Le chapitre contient un peu de violence.****

 ** **Chapitre 11 :****

-Poudlard connaît un nouveau deuil, commença Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha de nous, marchant entre les différentes tables.

-Padma Patil était une jeune Serdaigle, extraordinaire.  
-Est-ce que tu as remarqué ? murmura Harry.

Je secouais doucement la tête, en restant concentrer sur Dumbledore.

-La table des Serdaigle est presque vide...

Je détournais les yeux, observant la table des aigles.

-Elle brillait d'intelligence, de courage et de gentillesse, continua Dumbledore.  
-Ils sont en deuils, Harry.  
-Et ? demanda Ronald.

Il se pencha vers nous, m'obligeant a couper ma respiration.

-On n'était pas comme ça pour Cormac...  
-Mmh... Mais... Lui, c'était un conna... commença Harry.

Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles, refusant d'entendre le reste.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

J'observais attentivement mes mains, alors que Malefoy entrait dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Potter est encore là, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Je te dérange ? demanda mon ami.

Je poussais un petit soupir, en relevant la tête.

-Évidemment, répondit Malefoy en déposant sa cape sur la chaise.

Il s'installa près de moi, avant de me tendre une papillote.

-Merci, marmonnais-je.  
-Wah... Tu es de bonne humeur, répondit-il avant de croiser les bras.  
-Une élève est décédée, Malefoy.  
-Ce n'est pas la première, répondit-il en haussant une épaule.

Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de le frapper avec un coussin.

-Eh !  
-Je voulais dire... C'est la première élève qui...  
-Décède sans ton aide ? propose-t-il avec un sourire.  
-Connard, marmonnai-je.  
-Sardine.  
-Ange démoniaque.

Il releva la main, en souriant.

-Ange démoniaque ? répéta-t-il.  
-Ne critique pas, marmonnais-je.  
-C'est...  
-Je suis toujours là, marmonna Harry.  
-Malheureusement, répondit Malefoy en souriant légèrement.

Je poussais un petit soupir, puis je repoussais l'une de mes mèches de cheveux.

-Comment est-elle morte ? Est-ce que c'est... Voldemort ? murmurais-je.  
-Elle est morte d'une hémorragie cérébrale, s'exclama Harry en haussant une épaule.  
-Comment tu...  
-J'ai été demander à Dumbledore, coupa-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
-Euh... Une hémorragie cérébrale, murmura Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Je l'observais rapidement, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Une hémorragie cérébrale c'est un accident cérébral provoqué par la rupture d'une art...  
-Merlin, râla Malefoy.

Je me stoppais, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais ce que c'est... Miss-Je-Sais-Absolument-Tout-Sur-Tout, expliqua Malefoy. Je voulais dire... Comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir une hémorragie cérébrale ? C'est plutôt... Rare chez les sorciers...  
-Pas vraiment... Cormac est également décédé d'une hém...

Harry s'interrompit brusquement, tournant sa tête vers moi.

-Enfin... Euh... Ah ? C'est rare ? se rattrapa-t-il.  
-Les sorciers ont la tête plus durs, que les Moldus.  
-Je crois que j'ai lu un truc là-dessus, murmurais-je.

Malefoy ricana, alors que je me penchais légèrement vers Harry.

-Notre magie renforce notre squelette, parce qu'on subit plus de... Chocs.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Sans cette petite protection, on pourrait perdre la vie avec un simple... Expéliarmus, murmurais-je.  
-C'est ça, marmonna Malefoy.  
-Alors... Vous pensez que... Padma n'est pas morte d'une hémorragie ? demanda Harry.

Malefoy m'observa rapidement, alors que je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Ben...  
-C'est rare, mais... Ce n'est pas impossible, dit Malefoy avec un haussement d'épaule.  
-Après... Peut-être que quelqu'un a camouflé sa mort, murmurais-je.  
-Qui ?  
-C'est peut-être...

Harry observa attentivement Malefoy, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? Un méchant Serpentard ? demanda sèchement Malefoy.  
-C'est une possibilité... Les Serpentard aiment bien... Fricoter avec le côté obscur, répondit mon ami.  
-Évidemment... Ce sont toujours les Serpentard, cracha-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux, en poussant un profond soupir.

-Avant d'accuser les Serpentard, regarde les membres de ta propre Maison.  
-Les garçons, murmurais-je.  
-L'un des plus grands traîtres de l'histoire était un Gryffondor, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Malefoy, commençais-je.  
-Ton meilleur ami est un traître, s'exclama-t-il fermement.  
-Arrête, continuais-je.  
-Plusieurs de tes camarades se sont déjà engagés dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui !  
-On a compris, m'exclamais-je.  
-Sans l'aide d'un infame Serpentard, ta meilleure amie serait obliger de tuer chaque "Méchant" de ce château ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est l'une des plus dangereuses créatures de Mère-Nature !  
-Drago ! m'écriais-je.

Harry se redressa également.

-Justement ! On se demande pourquoi l'infame Serpentard l'empêche de tuer les ennemis !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'écria Malefoy.  
-Stop ! Harry ! Drago ! La ferme ! m'écriais-je.

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme des adultes ? Comme des personnes civilisées ? hurlais-je.  
-Je vais faciliter les choses... Je me tire, s'exclama Malefoy.  
-Mais...  
-Comme ça tu pourras tuer les ennemies tranquillement.

Il regarda rapidement Harry.

-Et si elle est brisée par ses actes... Tant pis, cracha-t-il.

Il attrapa sa cape et quitta rapidement la Salle sur Demande.

-Génial, marmonnais-je.

Harry se réinstalla.

-Franchement... Tu exagères.  
-J'exagère ? répéta Harry.  
-Oui, m'écriais-je.  
-C'est la meilleure, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Il m'aide depuis le début et tu l'accuses, m'exclamais-je.  
-Parce que ce n'est p...  
-Harry...

Je fermais les yeux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je sentais... La... La bonté de Malefoy, expliquais-je difficilement.  
-Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry alors que j'attrapais ma cape.  
-Je vais réparer les bêtises de mon meilleur ami, parce que... J'ai encore besoin de Malefoy.

J'enfilais ma cape.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être une arme... Je n'ai pas envie de tuer tout le Monde, Harry.

Il marmonna dans sa non-barbe, avant de me tendre la carte du Maraudeur. Je l'attrapais, en souriant légèrement.

-Je suis...  
-Ne t'inquiéter pas... Malefoy arrête facilement de bouder, marmonnais-je.

Je sortais de la Salle sur Demande, en dépliant la fameuse carte.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

J'observais attentivement la Lune, en continuant d'avancer.

-Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu es là ? demandais-je.

Je plaquais ma main sur mon nez, en sentant mon estomac se retourner.

-Merlin, marmonnais-je.

Une odeur nauséabonde traînait dans l'air, une odeur de décomposition. J'attrapais ma baguette, puis je lançais un sortilège de lumière. J'observais attentivement l'herbe, en sentant mon rythme cardiaque accélérer.

-Merlin, m'écriais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Dans l'herbe était allongé le corps sans vie de Lavande Brown. Je papillonnais rapidement des paupières, en découvrant les différentes coupures sur son corps.

Je prenais une petite inspiration, avant de vomir pour de bon.

-Argh, marmonnais-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

Soudainement, quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras... Je me retournais rapidement, la baguette dressée.

-Eh ! Calme ! C'est... Juste moi, déclara Malefoy.  
-Merlin, murmurais-je.

Il baissa les yeux vers Lavande, avant de grimacer.

-On doit dégager et...  
-Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plutôt, entendis-je.  
-Granger !  
-Quoi ? demandais-je.  
-Tu ne m'écoutes pas...  
-J'entends... Quelqu'un... Une femme, murmurais-je perdue.

Malefoy m'observa rapidement, avant de grimacer.

-C'est... Vraiment... Vraiment dégueu, marmonna-t-il en se penchant vers Lavande.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je perdue.  
-Retire ton élastique, marmonna-t-il.

J'obéissais, détachant donc mes cheveux.

Il releva légèrement le tee-shirt de Lavande, avant de lui planter un drôle de couteau dans le ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...  
-Arrête de hurler ! Tu as envie de mourir ou quoi, coupa-t-il rapidement.

Je me stoppais, choquée.

-Je... On n'a pas vraiment le choix... Si on veut survivre, marmonna-t-il.  
-Mais... Quoi ? murmurais-je.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira violemment vers lui. Il enleva son couteau et plaqua sa main sur le ventre de Lavande. Rapidement, la main de Malefoy fut couverte de sang.

-Granger... Surtout... Tu ne dois pas hurler...

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu dois juste... Me faire confiance... D'accord ?  
-J'ai déjà confiance, murmurais-je.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire, avant de plaquer sa main pleine de sang sur mon visage.

-Merlin... Pourquoi est-ce que tu... commençais-je alors que mes yeux s'embrumèrent.

Il plaqua une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon visage, puis il passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux. Je grimaçais, en sentant le sang de Lavande couler dans mon cou.

-En plus, je déteste les blondes ! Elles font concurrence à ma propre couleur, entendis-je.  
-Je... J'entends encore... La femme...

Malefoy m'observa rapidement.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de...

Il soupira, en reposant sa main sur la blessure de Lavande.

-Okay... Alors... Tu vas dans les bois... Tu évites de faire du bruit et... Tu écoutes tes voix intérieures, murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Une dernière fois, il me barbouilla de sang avant de me relâcher.

-Et... Grangie... Implore Merlin pour moi, murmura-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce...  
-Allez... Dégage...  
-Mais...  
-Dépêche ! dit-il en me poussant légèrement.

Je m'approchais rapidement des bois, en respirant de plus en plus fort.

* * *

 ** **Mon petit bla-bla :****

 ** **Bonsoir vous !****

 ** **J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Il m'a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre ! (Et je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par le rendue…)****

 ** **La semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons Hermione et Drago. (Il y aura aussi la mystérieuse femme… Amie ou ennemie ? Mmh…)****

 ** **Allez… À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **(PS :Ouais, j'ai bien un retard d'une semaine… J'assume moyennement)****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Lokki1 : Eh bien ! Merci ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que tu as aimé !****

 ** **Love The Original Family : Hey toi ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !  
****


	14. Chapitre 12

****Chapitre 12 :****

Une blonde était en train de s'approcher de Malefoy, accompagnée par un rouquin. J'observais attentivement la scène, en gardant ma baguette dans l'une de mes mains. J'étais peut-être loin, mais je pouvais quand même agir si besoin.

-Drago...  
-Pauline, répondit-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la jeune femme.  
-Je devrais te retourner la question…  
-Le Maître m'envoie, dit-elle.  
-Il t'a enfin laissé sortir… C'est bien, se moqua Malefoy.

La femme ricana, d'un rire similaire à celui de Malefoy.

-Tu as de la chance… J'ai déjà dîné, cracha-t-elle.  
-Trop aimable, marmonna Malefoy.

Le rouquin se racla la gorge.

-Nous avons plusieurs choses à faire, déclara-t-il.

Je jurais intérieurement, le rouquin c'était Ron.

-Mmh... Tu dois sûrement cacher les restes de ton… Dîner, s'exclama Malefoy en regardant le sol.

Il regardait Lavande.

-Malheureusement... Je n'aimerais pas arriver pendant un discours de deuil, déclara-t-elle.  
-Comment ça ? murmura Drago.  
-Eh bien… Puisque je dois retrouver la Tentatrice… J'ai décidé de m'inscrire dans cette… Merveilleuse école, dit-elle en se penchant légèrement.  
-C'est logique, murmura Drago.  
-Tu...  
-Pauline... Nous avons vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire, râla Ronald.  
-Drago va nous aider…

La jeune femme s'approcha de Malefoy, puis elle lui toucha doucement les cheveux.

-Planque le corps, murmura-t-elle d'une voix envoutante.  
-Bien sur, répondit-il dans un murmure.  
-J'adore quand tu fais ça, s'exclama Ron.  
-Mmh ?  
-Quand tu contrôles les esprits…

La jeune femme observa rapidement le rouquin, avant de partir en direction du château. Ronald resta quelques instants avec Malefoy, l'observant attentivement.

-Monsieur Malefoy ne peut pas s'empêcher d'obéir à une Femme… C'est tellement… Jouissif.  
-Dépêche-toi Ronald ! Nous avons à faire, s'écria la femme.

Ron poussa un profond soupir, avant de s'éloigner.

Doucement Malefoy redressa sa baguette et marmonna une formule. Il s'occupa du corps de Lavande, alors que je continuais de l'observer. Finalement, il tourna sa tête vers moi et m'adressa un léger sourire. Il redressa sa main et me montra son pouce. Je secouais légèrement la tête, avant de me redresser. Je m'approchais rapidement de lui, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Je pense que…  
-Tais-toi, murmura-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.  
-Tu me dois des explications, repris-je quand même.  
-Mmh... Je sais…

Il m'observa rapidement, puis il attrapa ma main.

-Avant... Nous allons te nettoyer.

 ** **Légère ellipse temporelle****

Malefoy déposa sa cape sur l'un des sièges, puis il m'observa attentivement.

-Mmh... Grangie ? Tu as besoin de moi pour trouver le chemin de ton bain ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je veux que tu m'expliques…  
-Je vais t'expliquer, affirma-t-il.

Il observa la baignoire des préfets.

-Mais... Franchement, tu empestes.  
-À qui la faute ? demandais-je.

Il s'installa sur une chaise, dos à moi.

-Rentre dans ton bain… On discute juste après, jure-t-il.

J'enlevais rapidement mes vêtements, en vérifiant qu'il ne regardait pas.

-C'est bon, marmonnais-je.

Soudainement, mes jambes se collèrent et ma queue de sirène s'incrusta. J'attrapais ma cape et je l'enfilais, pour cacher ma poitrine.

Malefoy se retourna, puis il s'approcha rapidement de moi. Il retira ses chaussures et remonta un peu son pantalon. Délicatement, il plaça ses pieds dans l'eau.

Il attrapa un de ses mouchoirs, puis il le trempa dans l'eau.

-Approche, murmura-t-il.

Doucement, il passa le mouchoir sur mes joues.

-Il a séché… C'est chiant, marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu connaissais cette femme…

Il poussa un léger soupir, puis il continua de frotter son mouchoir contre ma joue.

-Elle s'appelle Pauline Gérard… C'est…

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-Une de tes ex ? proposais-je.

Il ricana, en continuant de me nettoyer.

-Non... L'une de mes cousines, s'exclama-t-il.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'il continuait.

-Mon père avait une soeur… Une soeur qui a couché avec un Moldus, alors qu'elle était un peu… Bourrée.  
-Pauline est née.  
-Mmh... Ma tante était trop jeune… Elle est morte pendant l'accouchement, dit-il simplement.

Il trempa le mouchoir dans l'eau, avant de me tourner la tête.

-Pauline est venue vivre avec nous… J'avais l'impression d'avoir une petite-soeur... C'était cool, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Et puis… Elle a été appelée… Elle a été dans un lac et… Elle a été maudite.  
-C'est pour ça… Que tu connais toutes ses choses… Ta cousine… Elle… Elle est comme moi ? murmurais-je.  
-Mmh... Elle est presque comme toi... Elle préfère les âmes plus… Blanches… Elle préfère les âmes pures…  
-Elle préfère… Les âmes comme la tienne.

Il ne répondit pas, appuyant un peu plus sur ma joue.

-Elle est de… "L'autre côté" ?

Il acquiesça légèrement.

-Quand mon père l'a assimilé, il a décidé de la donner à Tu-Sais-Qui, murmura-t-il.

Donner ?

-Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à la… Supporter.

Il soupira.

-Il la voyait comme une petite… Erreur, une Sang-Mêlé insignifiante.

Tu m'étonnes…

-Ils l'ont enfermé dans un Manoir, en envoyant des Moldus de temps en temps.  
-Mais... C'est horrible…  
-Actuellement... Elle est sûrement affamée… Sinon, elle n'aurait pas tué deux fois en… Vingt-quatre heures, à peine.

Il déposa son mouchoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te… Flaire, murmura-t-il.  
-Elle...  
-Elle t'aurait sûrement tué, murmura-t-il.

Il m'observa attentivement.

-Tu es sa rivale…  
-Pourquoi ? J'ai… J'ai rien fait… On est... De la même espèce, murmurais-je.  
-Vous n'êtes que trois dans le Monde.

Il redressa l'un de ses doigts.

-Esmée, la Tentatrice neutre.

Un autre doigt.

-Pauline, la Tentatrice des âmes pures.

Il releva légèrement mon menton.

-Hermione, la Tentatrice des âmes mauvaises.

Il attrapa son mouchoir et le retrempa dans l'eau.

-Sans toi, les forces de la nature ne sont pas équilibrées.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en comprenant doucement.

-Le sang de Brown a camouflé ton… Odeur.  
-Mais... Elle va venir à Poudlard, murmurais-je.  
-Apparemment...  
-Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Elle va… Me flairer et… Elle va tuer beaucoup d'élèves…

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-Je... Je pense que tu dois partir, Grangie.  
-Impossible... Je dois rester… Pour Harry, dis-je fermement.

Il m'observa attentivement, avant de soupirer.

-Alors... Je pense que tu vas devoir… Arrêter de manger des sardines.  
-Tu veux dire…  
-Mmh... Tu vas devoir manger quelques âmes, pour garder un équilibre dans les deux camps.  
-Mais...  
-Tu vas devoir te barbouiller de sang, plutôt souvent.  
-Et...  
-Tu vas devoir arrêter de manger ses chocolats et tu vas écouter tes "conseillères".

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

-Je ne peux pas…  
-Grangie... Tu vas devoir te défendre, si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur l'une de mes joues.

-Si tu veux aider ton cher Harry…

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire, avant de baisser les yeux.

-Attention Granger… Je vois le dessous de ta ceinture.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de l'attraper par la chemise et de le pousser dans l'eau.

-Attention Malefoy… Ta chemise est transparente.  
-Tu... Vas… Regretter… Ca, s'exclama-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

J'explosais de rire.

* * *

 ** **Ben… Oui…  
Un retard = un chapitre en avance.  
Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse reviews :****

 ** **Lokki1 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé !  
****


	15. Chapitre 13

****Chapitre 13 :****

J'observais attentivement mes cheveux, en poussant un profond soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda Harry.  
-Problème capillaire…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est la première fois depuis longtemps, que je prononce cette phrase, murmurais-je.

Harry ricana.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, j'avais oublié l...  
-Miss Granger !  
-Quoi ? demandais-je en relevant la tête. C'est interdit de e plaindre ?

Le professeur Chourave m'observa attentivement, choquée.

-Hermione... Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Harry en sourcils froncés.

J'ouvrais la bouche, perdue.

-Je... Je suis désolée… Je… J'ai… Euh…  
-Monsieur Potter accompagné Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, murmura le professeur Chourave.  
-Ben évidemment… J'suis sûrement malade, râlais-je.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

-Tu as sûrement consommé une étrange potion, s'exclama Harry.  
-Je... Ouais, sûrement.

Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

-Ah... Chère Grangie… Elle n'arrêtera jamais de nous étonner, lança un crétin blond en m'applaudissant.

Avant de sortir, je lui montrais l'un de mes plus beaux doigts.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Harry alors que je refermais la porte.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je en haussant une épaule. C'est juste Malefoy !  
-Mais... Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Il fait tellement beau ! déclarais-je en m'approchant d'une fenêtre.  
-Euh... Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il en regardant le ciel gris.  
-J'ai envie de me baigner ! m'exclamais-je. Allons-y !  
-Certainement pas ! Tu as besoin de voir…  
- _Force-le._  
-Je t'ai dit… Allons-y, dis-je sèchement.

Lentement, Harry acquiesça.

-C'est une bonne idée, avoua-t-il.

Je croisais les bras, fière de moi.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle  
****  
-Je suis en train de rêver… Ce n'est pas possible…

Je relevais la tête, en souriant.

-Potter sort de cette piscine ! Par Merlin… Tu exagères, Granger !  
-Tu n'es pas drôle, marmonnais-je en m'approchant du rebord.  
-Pardon ?  
-On s'amuse !  
-Tu es en train de manipuler l'esprit de ton meilleur ami, s'exclama-t-il.

Je croisais les bras, mécontente.

-C'est totalement faux !  
-Vraiment ? Je suis persuadé, qu'il ne voulait pas venir… Potter ! SORT !

Je poussais un petit soupir, alors qu'Harry sortait rapidement de l'eau.

-Mais... Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un drôle de sortilège à Harry.

-Mais... Je… Qu'est-ce que, commença Harry perdu.  
-Ta meilleure porte s'amuse avec ta tête… On ne peut pas lui en vouloir… Elle est encore une… Apprentie.

Je lui tirais la langue.

-Gamine.  
-Tu n'es qu'un casseur d'ambiance.

Harry s'observa rapidement, avant de remonter ses manches trempées.

-Je vais… Me sécher, marmonna-t-il.

Il quitta rapidement la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? murmura Malefoy.

Je haussais une épaule, avant de prendre une petite inspiration. Rapidement, je disparaissais sous l'eau.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Ce casseur d'ambiance a vidé ma piscine.

Je l'observais froidement, en tendant fermement ma serviette.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur… Tu ressembles à un chaton, marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu devrais avoir peur.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas rien me faire…  
-N'en sois pas si…  
-Je suis un homme bon, Granger, coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il fouilla rapidement dans ses poches.

-J'ai un cadeau…  
-Un cadeau? Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'exclamais-je vivement.

Il me lança un flacon.

-Une potion… Pour limiter les dégâts.  
-Les dégâts ? demandais-je en l'observant.  
-Oui... C'était une erreur de t'enlever tes chocolats, dit-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux, avant de lancer la fiole contre le mur.

-Non ! m'écriais-je en même temps.

Étrangement, elle ne se brisa pas.

-J'en étais sûr, ricana Malefoy.

Il ramassa la fiole, puis il descendit dans la piscine asséchée.

-C'est pour ton bien, Grangie.  
-Non... J'aime bien être comme ça ! C'est tellement cool !  
-Mmh... Excusez-moi, mais… J'aimerais discuter avec Hermione Granger s'exclama-t-il.  
-C'est moi, crétin.  
-Mmh... Ce sont surtout les anciennes Tentatrices… Mais… Tu sais Granger… Elles ont fait leurs temps… Tu dois faire le tien.

Il m'attrapa fermement par le bras et me força à avaler sa potion.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je me redressais, en portant une main à ma tête.

-Alors ? Réveillée ?

Je papillonnais des paupières, en découvrant que j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande. Je remontais ms couvertures, avant d'observer Malefoy.

-J'ai mal à la tête…  
-C'est la potion, répondit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-La potion ? Quelle potion ?

Au loin, Harry se redressa et il s'approcha de nous.

-Malefoy a concocté une potion… Elle va faire dormir les… Anciennes tentatrices, quelque temps.  
-Comment ça ? demandais-je perdue.  
-Elles t'influençaient un peu trop… Tu m'as complètement hypnotisé ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Mmh... Tu as même répondu à Chourave !

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, avant de laisser tomber parmi les oreillers.

-M-e-r-d-e.  
-C'était quand même génial, cette partie-là.  
-Ferme-là, Malefoy.

Je fermais les yeux, en soupirant.

-Personne n'a besoin de tes stupides commentaires.  
-Évidemment, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua.

-Quel capricieux… Il était obligé de claquer la porte ? râlais-je en ouvrant les yeux.  
-Tu étais obligée d'être méchante ? Il a sauvé la situation, grimaça Harry.  
-Je n'ai pas été… Mmh…

Je fermais les yeux, en m'insultant mentalement.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je relevais la tête, écoutant attentivement le discours de Dumbledore.

-Si vous avez la moindre information sur l'emplacement de Miss Brown et Monsieur Goyle… Merci d'aller trouver un professeur ou moi-même…

Il soupira.

-J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle élève va intégrer Poudlard.  
-Merde, murmurais-je.  
-S'il vous plaît… Accueillez, Pauline Malefoy !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la blonde entra.

-Malefoy a une soeur ? demanda Ronald en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Connard, marmonnais-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermione ? demanda Ron surpris. Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui.

Harry m'observa attentivement, en faisant les gros yeux.

-J'ai mes règles, répondis-je en haussant une épaule.

McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Pauline.

-Oh, murmura Ron en rougissant légèrement.

J'entendis Harry rire, pendant que j'observais attentivement Pauline.

Honnêtement, elle était magnifique… Elle était blonde, avec des traits fins et gracieux. On ne peut pas nier sa ressemblance avec Malefoy.

Mais… Par Merlin… J'avais l'impression qu'elle me ressemblait aussi ! Elle avait la même posture que moi, le même sourire et le même air angélique.

-Canon, souffla Harry.

Je le frappais.

-Évite de baver… Tu es face au diable, marmonnais-je.  
-Serpentard ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

Harry et Ron penchèrent légèrement la tête, suivant la Tentatrice du regard.

-Harry, dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
-Elle est… Angélique, murmura-t-il.  
-Démoniaque, corrigeais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'observais attentivement la blonde, quand elle s'installa près de son cousin.

Elle déposa sa main sur son avant-bras, mais Malefoy ne redressa même pas la tête. Il observait sa table, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Parkinson et Zabini observaient la blonde, avec le même air que Malefoy. Quand à Nott, il ignorait totalement la situation, la tête plongée dans un livre de métamorphose.

Pauline redressa la tête et fouilla la table des Gryffondor du regard. Elle observa longuement Harry, le sourire des Malefoy sur les lèvres.

-Certainement pas, pétasse.

Elle détourna les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Elle fronça le nez, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je sentais mon visage faire la même chose et un grognement m'échappa.

Là, Malefoy renversa son verre sur elle.

* * *

 ** **C'est les vacances !****

 ** **Sinon, vous avez aimé le chapitre ?  
Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'arrivée de Pauline ? De l'attitude d'Hermione ? De celle de Ron ? De celle de Drago ? Et de celle d'Harry ?****

 ** **Mmh… J'ai hâte de lire vos retours !****

 ** **On se retrouve bientôt ! (Avant samedi, puisque c'est les vacances !)****

 ** **Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Lokki1 : Cool ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci ! La fameuse Pauline est présente ! (Je t'avoue, qu'on va la découvrir un peu plus dans les prochains, ce n'est qu'un avant-goût là !)****

 ** **Love The Original Family : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre !****

 ** **Hassaleh : Merci ! =)****

 ** **Math'l : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras !****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Rapprochement, rapprochement… Mmh…  
****


	16. Chapitre 14

****Exceptionnellement, c'est un PDV Drago !  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 14 :****

Ma cousine se redressa directement, avant de quitter rapidement de la Grande Salle.

-Oups, dis-je en essuyant le siège.  
-Euh... Tu nous expliques ? demanda Blaise.

Théodore referma son livre, puis il le déposa sur la table.

-Depuis quand tu as une... Soeur ?  
-C'est ma cousine, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu as une cousine ? demanda Pansy.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes tous surpris ? demandais-je en reposant ma serviette sur la table. Pleins de gens ont des cousines...  
-Parce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Avant nous ? demanda Pansy choquée.  
-Mmh... On se demande qui, dit Blaise avec un drôle de sourire.  
-La ferme, Blaise.

Je me redressais, prenant soin de voiler mes émotions.

-On devrait discuter dans un endroit...

J'observais mes autres camarades, directement ils détournèrent les yeux.

-Plus privé, terminais-je sèchement.

Ils acquiescèrent légèrement, puis ils se levèrent.

J'avançais rapidement dans les couloirs, les guidant silencieusement vers la Salle sur Demande. Une fois devant le mur, je demandais la même salle que d'habitude, ajoutant juste quelques chaises.

-Alors ? demanda Blaise en s'installant sur une chaise. C'est quoi l'histoire ?  
-Une cousine illégitime, répondis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Chez les Malefoy ? Sérieusement ? demanda Théodore.

Je haussais une épaule, encore une fois.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé d'elle ?  
-Elle travaille pour... Tu-Sais-Qui, expliquais-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Et alors ? Tu nous parles bien de ton père, s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire.  
-Très drôle, marmonnais-je.  
-Elle est... Comment ? demanda Théodore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Plutôt tarée… Elle me fait penser à ma tante Bellatrix.  
-Carrément ?

Je hochais la tête, préférant rester silencieux.

-Et Granger ? demanda Blaise en souriant.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de ta cousine ? demanda Théodore avec un sourire.  
-Euh... Ben... Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? demanda Blaise surpris.  
-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? demandais-je.  
-Parce que vous couchez ensemble depuis quoi… Deux mois ? s'exclama Blaise.  
-Les gens confient des choses sur l'oreiller, déclara Pansy en haussant une épaule.  
-Pas moi, dis-je sèchement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux personnes s'incrustèrent.

-Je déteste ta cousine ! Ce n'est qu'une péta... Oh…  
-Mmh... Pas toi, ricana Blaise.  
-Au moins… On a notre réponse, murmura Théodore en souriant.  
-Bonsoir Granger…

Petit silence gênant.

-Et… Hum… Bonsoir Potter, reprit Blaise.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Pansy.  
-Mmh... Ils vont peut-être des plans à trois, supposa Blaise.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de me reconcentrer sur mes amis.

-Euh... On devrait peut-être… Repasser, proposa Potter.  
-Non... Je dois absolument parler avec Malefoy, s'exclama Granger en retirant sa cape.  
-Génial, soupirais-je.

Granger déposa sa cape sur une chaise, puis elle retira ses chaussures.

-On gêne ? demanda Blaise.  
-Non... Absolument pas, marmonnais-je.  
-Tellement convainquant...  
-On peut... Parler en privé ? demanda Granger en s'approchant de nous.  
-Non.

Elle haussa les sourcils, avant de venir près de moi.

-S'il te plaît…  
-Non.

Elle m'observa attentivement, en faisant la moue.

-Je... Mmh… Tu es en colère…  
-Tu penses ? demandais-je sèchement.  
-Je suis désolée…  
-Je m'en fous, Granger.  
-Mais... Je… J'avais la tête dans le pâté et... J'étais un peu en colère, déclara-t-elle.  
-Tu penses que je suis en colère à cause… De… Ton attitude de cet après-midi ? demandais-je légèrement surpris.

Elle haussa les sourcils, également surprise.

-Pourquoi d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Idiote.  
-Drago, marmonna Théodore.  
-Je suis en colère, parce que je t'avais demandé une unique chose… Une seule et une unique chose.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

-C'était tellement compliqué de te faire discrète ? m'exclamais-je. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas attirer l'attention ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu…  
-Mais... C'est faux ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as demandé de me défendre ! De...  
-Elle n'avait rien fait ! m'exclamais-je en me levant.

J'aime la dominer de ma grandeur.

-Elle ne t'avait même pas vue ! Ce n'était pas de la défense… C'était une attaque ! Une pure provocation !

Elle croisa les bras, en soutenant mon regard.

-Peut-être... Mais… Ce que… Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de reluquer Harry, déclara-t-elle doucement. Mon meilleur ami n'est pas un pot de confiture.  
-Et ? Elle n'avait rien tenté... Tu n'avais pas à... Attirer son attention, répondis-je sur le même ton.  
-Je suis désolée... Je vais faire attention...

Je l'observais attentivement, avant de pousser un petit soupir.

-D'accord ? reprit-elle.  
-En espérant, qu'elle ne comprenne pas...

Elle acquiesça légèrement, en décroisant ses bras.

-C'est la dispute et la réconciliation la plus rapide du Monde, murmura Blaise.

Je détournais les yeux de Granger, en me souvenant de la présence de mes amis et de Potter.

-Mmh... Ce n'est pas une vraie réconciliation, murmura Théodore.  
-Il manque le baiser, affirma Blaise en hochant la tête.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors que mes amis se penchaient en avant.

-Allez... Un baiser ! s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire en coin.  
-Argh ! Non, marmonna Harry.

Pansy attrapa l'un de coussin et lui lança.

-La ferme, Potter.  
-On en a jamais vu, nous.

Des gamins.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'embrasserais ? Je suis son coach les gars… Pas son...  
-Vous avez des relations sexuels ensembles, s'exclama Théodore.  
-Vous pouvez bien vous smacker, déclara Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je crois... Qu'ils sont gênés…  
-En plus… Le sujet de votre dispute prouve qu'il y a plus, murmura Théodore.

J'entendis Granger soupirer, créant un froncement de sourcil chez-moi. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, puis elle m'attrapa par la cravate. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis elle les retira directement.

C'était doux et court… Peut-être trop court.

-C'était si compliqué ? demanda Pansy.  
-Je suis persuadé, que Potter a vu mieux, râla Blaise.  
-C'est vrai, affirmais-je en murmurant.

J'avançais doucement, encerclant son visage avec mes mains. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, en l'approchant de plus en plus de moi.

L'une de mes mains quitta son visage, pour s'accrocher l'une de ses hanches. Je glissais délicatement ma langue dans sa bouche, en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Mmh... Ils ne sont pas si gênés que ça, marmonna Théodore.  
-Aah… C'est quand même mieux !

Après quelques secondes je m'éloignais d'elle, retournant sur le canapé.

-Un problème ? demandais-je.

Blaise, Théodore et Pansy m'observaient attentivement.

-Tu... Vous...  
-Hein... Hein...  
-Un problème ? répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, répondit Blaise avec un large sourire.

J'attrapais ma cape, en reprenant une expression de neutralité.

-Je suis son coach… Son baiser n'était pas satisfaisant, alors je lui montre le corrigé, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Évidemment, murmura Blaise.  
-Bon... On bouge… On avait prévu une partie de carte… Non ? demandais-je.

J'enfilais ma cape, puis je sortais de la Salle sur Demande.

-À demain, lâchais-je.  
-Putain... Daphnée va vraiment être dégoûtée d'avoir été en retenue, se marra Pansy.  
-Où est ma cape ? demanda Théodore.  
-N'empêche… Osez dire que je n'ai pas raison ! s'exclama Blaise. Ils sentent le couple à ple...

J'avançais un peu dans les couloirs, en attendant mes amis.

Je regardais par la fenêtre, en déposant mes doigts sur ma bouche.

-Granger n'a pas besoin d'apprentissage pour ça, murmurais-je en souriant.

Je redressais la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. N'importe quoi...  
-De ? demanda Blaise en sortant de la Salle sur Demande.  
-Rien... J'ai besoin d'un Whisky, m'exclamais-je.  
-On a tous besoin d'un Whisky, répliqua Pansy en me dépassant.

* * *

 ** **Nouveau chapitre !  
Le chapitre 14 le 14 Février avec le premier baiser... (Coïncidence ?)  
Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?****

 ** **À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Math'L : Peut-être bien ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ?****

 ** **Lokki1 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui-là ! Pauline… Pauline va créer quelques problèmes…  
****


	17. Chapitre 15

****En reprend avec un PDV Hermione.****

 ** **Chapitre 15 :****

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, puis j'attrapais mes livres.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas… Il m'a juste demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau, marmonna Harry.  
-Qui ? demanda Ron en arrivant.  
-Dumbledore veut me voir, répondit vaguement Harry.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa une épaule, en échangeant un regard avec moi.

-Peut-être qu'il veut te parler des disparitions, s'exclama Ron.  
-Pourquoi Dumbledore lui parlerait de ça ? demandais-je.  
-Parce que cette histoire devient… Inquiétante et… Étrangement populaire, s'exclama Ronald.

Il se pencha vers nous, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs…

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Apparemment, Lavande a été kidnappé par un Mangemort.  
-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.  
-Les élèves disent qu'ils cherchent des épouses… Des femmes capables de donner des… Héritiers, grimaça Ron.  
-Ce sont… Des conneries, marmonna Harry.  
-Mmh... Les apprentis-Mangemorts utilisent la disparition de Lavande pour nous faire peur, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Ron.

-Mmh... En tout cas, tu devrais faire attention Hermione, s'exclama-t-il en haussant une épaule.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre.

-Tu es une femme… Une personne intelligente et plutôt belle… Tu rentres dans les critères de ces crétins…  
-Mon sang n'est pas assez pur… Personne ne me touchera, m'exclamais-je vivement.  
-Peut-être... Mais… Tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry, répondit-il en haussant une épaule.

Il déposa sa main sur le bras de mon ami.

-Vous ne pensez pas que cela rattrape les défauts ? s'exclama-t-il songeur.  
-Ronald... Arrête de dire des conneries, coupa sèchement Harry.

Ron retira sa main, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Hermione vient de te le dire… Ils veulent juste nous faire peur, ajoute-t-il.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle  
****  
-Il voulait me faire peur, affirmais-je.  
-J'ai remarqué…  
-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Malefoy entra.

-Salut, marmonna-t-il.

Il déposa sa cape sur une chaise, avant de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Il ferma les yeux, en basculant sa tête en arrière.

-Mauvaise journée ? demanda Harry en me donnant un coup de coude.

J'observais mon meilleur ami, sans vraiment comprendre.

-On peut dire ça… Pauline a été insupportable, marmonna Malefoy en passant ses mains sur son visage.  
-Vraiment ? demandais-je surprise.  
-Mmh... D'ailleurs… Heureusement, que vous n'êtes pas venus en Métamorphose, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Dumbledore m'avait convoqué… Mais… Toi… Où étais-tu ? me demanda Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je sentis mes joues me brûler.

-Euh...

Malefoy ricana.

-Elle déjeunait.  
-Quoi ? Enfin… Qui ?

Je haussais une épaule, en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Tu aurais pu… commença Harry.  
-Elle a arrêté les chocolats et les sardines, s'exclama sèchement Malefoy. C'est parfaitement normale, qu'elle se nourrisse…

Il se redressa, en regardant froidement Harry.

-J'allais dire… "Tu aurais pu m'en parler", s'exclama-t-il.  
-Qu'importe, marmonna Malefoy. Vous avez entendu la nouvelle rumeur ?  
-Celle des Épouses-Mangemorts ? demandais-je. Ouais…  
-Ronald nous a prévenu, ajouta Harry.  
-Finalement... Il n'est pas si inutile, marmonna Malefoy.  
-Il s'est amusé à faire peur à Hermione, ricana Harry.  
-Il a essayé, corrigeais-je.

Malefoy tourna son regard vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment ?  
-Il pense que je suis une potentielle épouse, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malefoy ricana.

-Il n'a pas tord… Plusieurs Mangemorts se battent déjà pour tes jolies petites fesses, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant.  
-Ce n'est pas si étonnant… C'est ta meilleure amie et elle est… Enfin… Elle a une gueule d'ange.

Petit silence gênant.

-Mmh... Merci, dis-je en balançant mes cheveux en arrière.  
-Merlin... Elle est pire que moi, marmonna Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'éclatais de rire.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Dumbledore se leva, la mine sombre.

-Chers élèves… J'ai le devoir de vous informer de nos dernières découvertes, s'exclama-t-il.

Je croisais les bras, en penchant légèrement la tête.

-Des élèves ont découvert le corps inanimé du jeune Jasmin Ross, élève de troisième année chez les Gryffondor.

Harry m'observa rapidement, les sourcils froncés. Je haussais une épaule, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-En mesure des évènements, nous avons décidé de… Renvoyer quelques élèves chez-eux, s'exclama Dumbledore.  
-Vous pensez que…  
-Les élèves qui le désirent peuvent quitter le château, s'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Ronald s'approcha légèrement de nous, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suppose… Qu'on reste.  
-Tu supposes bien, marmonna Harry.  
-Bonne nuit, m'exclamais-je en attrapant mes affaires.

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils, alors que je m'éloignais rapidement.

-Malefoy !

Les Serpentard se retournèrent.

-Granger, me salua Zabini.  
-Salut, dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Malefoy.  
-Un baiser ? demanda Daphnée avec un petit sourire.  
-Euh...  
-Lâchez l'affaire, marmonna Malefoy en m'attrapant le bras.

Il m'emmena à l'étage.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demandais-je.  
-Pour ?  
-Tu vas quitter Poudlard ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.  
-Hein ? Non… Et toi ?  
-Non...

Il m'observa attentivement.

-Je dois surveiller Harry, ajoutais-je.  
-Mmh...  
-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu restes ? demandais-je.  
-Je dois te surveiller.  
-Genre... Je maîtrise presque tout, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Vraiment ? Ils ont trouvé le corps de… Machin-chose, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas une preuve, marmonnais-je.

Il secoua légèrement sa tête.

-Attends... Quoi ?  
-Je voulais qu'il le trouve, marmonnais-je.  
-Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il. La moitié du château va… Oh…  
-Les gens bons ont peur…  
-Alors… Ils partent.

Je hochais la tête.

-Les gens mauvais se sentent surpuissants…  
-Alors... Ils restent, terminais-je.  
-Bon résonnement, Granger.  
-J'ai peut-être changé de tête, mais… Mon cerveau reste intact, dis-je en croisant les bras.  
-Qu'avons-nous là ?

Je sursautais, découvrant un élève que je ne connaissais pas.

-Smith...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda-t-il.

Malefoy resta silencieux.

-Tu essayes de la convaincre de t'épouser ? demanda-t-il.  
-Quoi ? marmonnais-je.  
-Tu sais… Cher Drago… Pour avoir sa main et… Le reste, commença-t-il.

Un sourire pervers s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devras mettre ton poing dans la figure de John… C'est lui qui a gagné le dernier combat…  
-Ce n'est pas un problème, s'exclama Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Malefoy replaça l'une de mes mèches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Granger…

Il haussa un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement quelque chose.

-Parce que vous faîtes des combats pour avoir ma main ? m'exclamais-je avec un large sourire.

Je m'approchais de Smith, déposant ma main sur son épaule.

-C'est tellement… Chevaleresque !  
-Je... Nous… Ouais, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.  
-Mais... Tu sais… Tu devrais peut-être… Participer !  
-Moi ?

J'avançais jusqu'à son oreille.

-Malefoy est un peu… Lourd… Tu as l'air tellement… Mieux.

Smith hocha légèrement la tête.

-Malefoy n'est pas digne de moi… Il n'est même pas capable de.. Mmh… Sauter par la fenêtre… Ce n'est qu'un lâche…

Smith s'écarta légèrement de moi, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Admire... Magnifique jeune femme.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, en courant.

-Je t'admire déjà, dis-je en souriant.

Je grimaçais légèrement, quand la fenêtre se brisa sous son poids.

-Mmh... C'était facile, dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Le rire de Malefoy s'éleva rapidement, alors que je me tournais vers lui. Je frappais dans sa main, avant qu'il ne m'attire brusquement à lui.

-Tu maîtrises peut-être…

La dernière fois qu'on était aussi proche, il m'a embrassé.

-Mais...

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça maintenant ?

-Je reste, dit-il.

Il me lâcha, puis il s'éloigna.

-Je vais m'assurer qu'il est bien mort… Bonne nuit !  
-Bonne nuit, murmurais-je.

* * *

 ** **Bonjour !  
Alors ? Ce chapitre ?  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Allone Denestriel : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé la chapitre !****

 ** **Lokki1 : Et oui ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci ! (Pas de bisou cette fois !)****

 ** **Love The Original Family : C'est surtout à cause de tout le monde !  
****


	18. Chapitre 16

****Chapitre 16 :****

-Sérieusement ? demanda Harry.  
-De quoi ? demandais-je en m'installant.  
-Un élève a sauté du deuxième étage, s'exclama Ronald.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en essayant de contrôler mes lèvres.

-Vraiment ? demandais-je.  
-Euh... Ouais, répliqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire... Je ne sais pas... L'innocente ? s'exclama Harry.  
-Mais... De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Est-ce que tu sais que tu es en train de sourire ? demanda-t-il.  
-Et ? Ce n'est pas interdit, m'exclamais-je.  
-Tu es en train de sourire, alors qu'on parle d'un suicide/meurtre.

Il se pencha légèrement vers moi, alors que je haussais une épaule.

-Alors... Tu viens d'embrasser Malefoy ou tu es fière de ton meurtre ? demanda-t-il.

J'ouvrais légèrement la bouche, alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

-Quoi ? Mais... Je... marmonnais-je.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas...

Il déposa sa main sur mon avant-bras, puis il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

-Quand tu embrasses Malefoy, reprit-il. Ton sourire est beaucoup plus… Prononcé.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, assurais-je.  
-Il te plaît ? demanda-t-il.  
-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.  
-Est-ce que Malefoy te plaît ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.  
-Non, m'exclamais-je vivement.

Je récupérais mes affaires, puis je me levais.

-La bibliothèque ne va pas m'attendre éternellement, m'exclamais-je.  
-Tu prends la fuite, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Absolument pas ! Je pense juste à mes études, répondis-je en sortant de la pièce.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je rédigeais rapidement la dernière phrase de mon devoir de métamorphose, en repoussant l'une de mes mèches.

-C'était bien joué.  
-Pardon ?

Je relevais les yeux, en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu as fait déborder le vase, expliqua-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en prenant une discrète inspiration.

-La plupart de tes amis ont quitté la scène, dit-elle avec une grimace. Mon banquet est plutôt... Vide.

La blonde pencha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mmh... C'était vraiment... Bien joué.  
-Pardon... Mais... Tu es... Pauline ? La soeur de Malefoy ? demandais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-La cousine, corrigea-t-elle en s'installant à ma table.

Elle observa mes livres, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Juste... Est-ce que tu as pris tout les facteurs en compte ? demanda-t-elle.  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! C'est énervant, dit-elle froidement.

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, avant de reprendre une douce expression.

-Notons veux-tu, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant un parchemin.

Elle attrapa l'une de mes plumes.

-Je te l'empreinte, dit-elle.

Elle trempa doucement ma plume dans mon encrier.

-Alors... "Le banquet de Pauline diminue"...

Elle releva la tête et m'observa avec un petit sourire.

-Par conséquent, il augmente en qualité...

Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise.

-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.  
-Voyons... Les plus courageux et les plus... Pures restent pour défendre la patrie, s'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Les âmes blanches ne sont pas effrayées facilement... Dommage... N'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, elle trempa ma plume dans mon encrier.

-Notons-le... "Plus de qualité pour Pauline".

Mon sourire diminua, voir s'écroula.

-Alors... Notons également que j'ai envoyé Smith, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle redressa la tête, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Oh... J'ai oublié les bonnes manières... J'aimerais te remercier d'avoir confirmé mes doutes avec une telle rapidité... J'étais vraiment impressionnée... Mais... Tu avais vraiment besoin de le convaincre de sauter ? Tu sais... Le meurtre c'est vraiment... Laid.

Elle reposa ma plume sur l'un de mes parchemins, puis elle me poussa ses notes vers moi.

-La sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération... Mmh... Eh bien... Tu ne fais pas une Tentatrice très maline, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle se leva, puis elle attrapa son sac.

-On se voit en cours, dit-elle en m'adressant un signe dans la main.

Je l'observais attentivement, alors qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque.

-Merlin, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

Je relisais ses notes, alors que mes yeux s'embrumaient.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Elle n'a pas... Elle ne peut pas...

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, avant de ranger toutes mes affaires. Je me levais rapidement, trop rapidement. Je grimaçais légèrement, en rencontrant la fraicheur du sol.

-Euh... Granger ?  
-Tu tombes à nos pieds ? s'amusa quelqu'un.

Je relevais la tête, rencontrant Nott et Zabini.

-Euh... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es... Blanche, s'exclama Nott.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, en secouant lentement la tête.

-Où est Drago ? demandais-je d'une voix cassée.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Les gars... Est-ce que vous avez remarqué cette...

Zabini se racla la gorge, pour attirer son attention.

-Quoi ? demanda Malefoy en levant les yeux.

Il jeta son magazine contre le mur, avant de passer plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Grangie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.  
-Elle voulait... Enfin... Elle avait l'air pressée... Alors...  
-Elle est déjà venue, alors... On n'a pensé que...  
-C'est bon... Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa Malefoy.

Il s'approcha de moi, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Grangie... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es plus capable d'attendre le soir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Euh... Elle... Euh, marmonna Zabini assez sérieusement.  
-Elle... Elle sait, couinais-je d'une voix aigue.

Malefoy m'observa attentivement, en penchant la tête.

-Qui ? De quoi ? murmura-t-il.  
-Ta cousine... Elle... Elle... Elle sait... Que... Que...

Je respirais de plus en plus rapidement, alors que mes yeux s'embrumaient.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Mais... Euh... Non !

Il se retourna, en passant une main sur son visage.

-Comment ? me demanda-t-il sèchement.  
-Elle... Elle a envoyé… Smith, expliquais-je en laissant tomber l'une de mes larmes/perles.

Il se tourna vers moi, en adoptant une drôle d'expression.

-Quoi ? Smith ? Le gars qui est… Merlin ! Vous l'avez poussé ? Vous êtes complètem…  
-Blaise, marmonna Malefoy.  
-Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment aigue.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire, en retirant lentement ma larme/perle de mon visage. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule, avant de m'attirer avec délicatesse et hésitation contre lui.

-Arrête... Ne pleure pas...

Il posa sa tête sur la mienne, en soupirant discrètement. J'entendis la porte se refermer, alors qu'il frottait doucement mon dos.

-Grangie... Ce n'est pas grave...

Je reniflais, en m'accrochant difficilement à sa chemise.

-Je suis là... Je vais t'ai... Je vais te protéger, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser mes cheveux.  
-Tu es plus réconfortant... Tu t'améliores, murmurais-je.  
-Non... Je m'attache, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

 ** **Hey !  
Comment je suis fière de ma fin…  
**** ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À bientôt.  
Mélissa.****

 ** **PS : On reprend les habitudes "scolaires". (Un chapitre par semaine.)****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Merci ! Doucement, mais sûrement !****

 ** **Lokki1 : Mmh… Sûrement des Mangemorts en puissance ! (Ou pas, d'ailleurs…)****

 ** **Brutale acedie : Merci, Mdrrr****

 ** **Allone Denestriel : Merci ! La suite (du chapitre) sera disponible samedi prochain !  
****


	19. Chapitre 17

****Le début est en PDV Drago.  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 17 :****

Je remontais ses couvertures, avant de fermer les rideaux de mon lit. J'inspirais profondément, avant de me tourner vers mes meilleurs amis.

-C'est bien une blague ? demanda Théodore.

Je croisais les bras, avant de m'appuyer contre mon lit.

-Vous avez buté Smith ? demanda Blaise en haussant les sourcils.  
-Arrête de crier, m'exprimais-je.

Ils échangèrent un regard, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Granger est en train de dormir, ajoutais-je simplement.  
-J'le savais, s'exclama Blaise.

Théodore secoua légèrement la tête, peu convaincu.

-Ils ont buté Smith, affirma Blaise en me jetant un coup d'œil.  
-Blaise...  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu es complètement dingue, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Arrête de crier, dis-je plus sèchement.  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que ta chérie est en train de dormir ? demanda-t-il.

J'entendis une voix étouffée.

-Vous êtes ridicules, m'exclamais-je en chuchotant.  
-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? me demanda Blaise.

Je poussais un soupir, en détournant le regard.

-Il n'était pas... Il était...  
-Juste là, compléta Théodore.

Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, avant d'acquiescer doucement.

-Vous avez poussé Smith, parce qu'il vous a vu ensembles...  
-Vous êtes des malades, marmonna Blaise.  
-On a... Juste... Bref.  
-Bref ? répéta Blaise. Merde Drago ! On ne parle pas d'un contrôle de potion ! On parle d'un meurtre !

J'entendis Granger bouger.

-Cette fille te rend complétement dingue ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as tué quelqu'un ?  
-Arrête de crier... Tu vas...  
-Malefoy ? entendis-je.  
-On en parlera plus tard, chuchotais-je.

Je me redressais, avant d'ouvrir les rideaux.

-Réveillée ? demandais-je.

Elle se redressa, en observant attentivement la pièce.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Presque trois heures... Tu devrais te rendormir, Grangie.  
-Non, je... J'avais un rendez-vous avec Harry... Il va s'inquiéter, marmonna-t-elle en dégageant mes couvertures.

Elle se redressa, puis elle observa attentivement mes amis.

-En plus... Je crois que je vous dérange... Vous étiez en train de discuter, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Grangie... Tu devrais être raisonnable, m'exclamais-je.

Elle pencha la tête, alors que je continuais.

-Il ne faut pas traîner dans les couloirs le soir.  
-Elle a tué quelqu'un... Elle peut très bien rentrer toute seule.

Granger fronça légèrement les sourcils, en tournant sa tête vers Blaise. Ses joues se colorèrent, alors qu'elle se penchait pour attraper ses chaussures et sa cape.

-Grangie...  
-Il a parfaitement raison, dit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire, avant de s'approcher de la porte.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.  
-Bonne nuit, répondis-je.

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce.

-Bien joué, dis-je durement.  
-Quoi ? demanda sèchement Blaise.

Je secouais légèrement la tête, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

 ** **PDV Hermione : Ellipse temporelle****

Je baissais la tête, en continuant d'écrire.

-Par conséquent, la poudre bleue peut être utilisée dans d'autres philtres.

Je notais soigneusement la phrase, en essayant d'oublier les regards de Zabini et de Nott.

-Quelqu'un connaît les autres filtres ?

Je levais la main, en continuant d'écrire quelques mots.

-Miss Granger ?  
-Le philtre de paix et le philtre d'amour, affirmais-je en continuant d'écrire.  
-Bien... Bien...  
-Hin... Tu as oublié la principale... La potion Oculus.

Je relevais la tête, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Non, Pauline.

Je baissais la tête, en continuant de copier.

-La question portait sur les autres philtres, m'exclamais-je en souriant. Par conséquent, le philtre qu'on étudie actuellement n'est pas un élément à prendre en compte dans la réponse.  
-Encore une fois, vous nous montrez l'exceptionnalité de votre écoute parfaite, Miss Granger.

Je relevais la tête, pour adresser un petit sourire à mon professeur de Potion.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je quittais rapidement la Salle de Classe, en relevant mes cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval. Je remontais les escaliers, en direction de mon dortoir. Je déposais mon sac près de mon lit, avant de ressortir un morceau de parchemin.

" _On se rejoint dans la Salle sur Demande, comme d'habitude. Tu devrais prendre des fringues… (Des fringues ordinaires) -DM_ ".

Je prenais une petite inspiration, avant d'attraper un pantalon Moldus et un pull noir. J'enfonçais les vêtements dans mon sac, avant de sortir de mon dortoir. Je rejoignais rapidement la Salle sur Demande, en réfléchissant.

-Salut !  
-Mmh...  
-Est-ce que tu te rends compte, que tes amis m'ont observés toute la journée ? continuais-je en souriant.

Malefoy releva la tête, en sortant entièrement de ses pensées.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte, que tu as énervée ma cousine ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers moi.

Je redressais légèrement la tête, en souriant.

-Mmh... Beaucoup ? demandais-je en retirant mes chaussures.  
-Assez...  
-Tant mieux… J'ai juste… Adoré lui répondre, dis-je en enlevant ma cape.

Malefoy secoua la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais… Tu avais un sourire rayonnant, dit-il.

Je m'installais sur une chaise, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Où est ton pote-Potter ?  
-Pourquoi ? Il te manque ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Absolument pas… Je pensais juste que tu allais l'emmener, comme d'habitude.  
-Eh bien, non… Il a un rendez-vous, avouais-je.  
-Il a enfin avoué ses sentiments à la rouquine ? demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Je haussais un sourcil, en l'observant attentivement.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demandais-je surprise.  
-S'il te plaît... Il dévore cette fille du regard, s'écria-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.  
-Mmh... Ce n'est pas totalement faux…

J'observais attentivement le feu de cheminée, avant de sursauter.

-Au fait… Pourquoi devais-je emmener des vêtements ? demandais-je.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire, avant de retirer sa cape. Il portait un pantalon sorcier et une chemise grise.

-Parce que ce soir… Nous sommes de sortie, s'exclama-t-il en se levant.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Mais…  
-Nous avons besoin de nous détendre un peu… Alors… On va aller boire un verre et discuter affirma-t-il avec un sourire.  
-Malefoy... Je ne bois pas, ricanais-je.

Il haussa les sourcils, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Évidemment... Et bien… Tu prends un verre de jus de citrouille, dit-il simplement.  
-Mais... On ne peut pas… Ils vont nous reconnaître… On peut difficilement nier, que les Malefoy ne sont pas reconnaissables.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'ils changeaient lentement de couleurs.

-Merlin ! dis-je en levant.  
-C'est juste une potion de changement capillaire et…  
-Tu as les yeux verts, m'exclamais-je.  
-Mmh... Je sais… Je suis beaucoup moins mignon qu'avant, mais… On ne doit pas me reconnaître, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusée.

-Je vais t'attendre dehors, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
-Mais... Nous avons cours demain matin, m'exclamais-je.  
-Granger... Tu peux le dire directement, si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, s'énerva-t-il.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que je réfléchissais rapidement.

Dans quel sens utilisait-il le mot ''Sortir'' ?

-Pas la peine de s'énerver, dis-je en attrapant mon sac.  
-Mmh...  
-Je suis prête dans cinq petites minutes.

* * *

 ** **Bonsoir !  
Alors ? Le chapitre ?  
Malheureusement, je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Lokki1 : Merci ! J'ai juste adoré écrire les paroles de Pauline ! Contente, que tu aimes !****

 ** **Allone Denestriel : Merci ! Et oui ! Mdrrr****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Déjà, elle peut sentir Hermione et comme elle n'a pas revue son "messager"... Elle n'est pas bête, la Pauline !****


	20. Chapitre 18

****Concentration maximum… Hermione et Drago sont en "rendez-vous"  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 18 :****

J'observais attentivement la pièce, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

-Un problème ? demanda Malefoy.  
-Je ne connais pas ce… Cette taverne, marmonnais-je simplement.  
-Logique... Le… "Canard boiteux" n'est pas vraiment fréquenté par les élèves, expliqua-t-il en s'installant.

Je l'imitais, en continuant d'observer la pièce.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

Il haussa une épaule.

-On mange ? J'ai tellement faim…

Je lui adressais un petit sourire, alors qu'il appelait la serveuse.

-Bonsoir... Je suis Cassandra, se présenta-t-elle.

Elle déposa des cartes sur nos assiettes.

-Ce soir, je m'occuperais de vous, dit-elle avec un autre sourire.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle  
****  
J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, en passant une main derrière ma tête.

-Aïe...  
-Tu es enfin réveillée, s'exclama une voix.

Je relevais les yeux, avant de me lever doucement.

-Le Monde tourne… N'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix…

-C'est sûrement la drogue… Tu as peut-être… Fait une surdose, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Pauline ? marmonnais-je en me frottant les yeux.  
-Elle-même.

Elle s'approcha des barreaux, dévoilant l'entièreté de son visage d'ange.

-Où... Suis-je ? marmonnais-je en observant les alentours.  
-Chez-moi... Dans l'un de mes cachots, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en essayant de me souvenir comment j'avais terminé dans cet endroit.

-Tes souvenirs reviendront avec le temps, avoua-t-elle simplement.

Elle déposa un médaillon sur le sol.

-Fabriqué par un Malefoy, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se releva, souplement.

-Je te le prête… On se revoit dans quelques jours, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'éloigna, ravie.

-J'espère que vous aller passer une bonne soirée.  
-Pétasse, marmonnais-je.

 ** **Flash-Back****

 _-Elle a carrément flashé sur toi, m'exclamais-je._

 _Malefoy releva la tête, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

 _-Qui ?  
-La serveuse, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Cassie ?  
-Tu connais personnellement cette femme ? demandais-je._

 _Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il tournait son regard vers elle._

 _-Ne... Arrête, dis-je en lui attrapant le bras._

 _Il se tourne vers moi, amusé._

 _-Tu ne devrais pas la regarder, elle est en train de te fixer, murmurais-je en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.  
-Et ?  
-Elle va savoir qu'on a remarqué…  
-Remarqué ? demanda-t-il amusé.  
-Oui... Qu'on a remarqué les œillades qu'elle te lance, ajoutais-je. _

****Fin du Flash-Back****

Je me redressais légèrement, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous sentez l'Océan, affirmais-je.

Je me relevais, avant de m'approcher des barreaux.

-Vous pouvez rester silencieux… Mais… Je sais que vous êtes là… J'arrive à sentir votre odeur.

Je déposais ma main sur les barreaux, avant de reculer vivement.

-Argh ! C'est électrique, m'écriais-je.  
-Sans déconner, chuchota quelqu'un.  
-Kena ! râla quelqu'un.  
-Trop tard, m'exclamais-je en souriant.

J'observais l'unique fenêtre.

-Alors... Nous Kena et… Vous êtes qui ? Vous deux ?  
-Elle nous voit ? murmura une troisième voix.  
-Elle nous a reniflé, marmonna Kena.  
-Exactement... J'ai l'odorat… Fragile, m'exclamais-je.  
-Je suis Greer et…  
-Tu ne devrais pas prononcer mon nom, s'exclama sèchement la deuxième voix.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air sympathique, affirmais-je.

D'étranges frottements retentirent.

-Et toi… Tu n'as pas l'air de nous connaître.  
-Je devrais ? murmurais-je.

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé.

 ** **Flash-back****

 _-Tu sais… Je pense que… Tu devrais la regarder de nouveau, murmura Malefoy.  
-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.  
-Regarde._

 _Je tournais mon regard vers la serveuse, en sursautant intérieurement. Cassie était en train de me fixer, en essuyant doucement sa vaisselle._

 _-Une fois, Blaise a essayé de la draguer… Après plusieurs minutes, elle nous a avoué qu'elle préfère les femmes, dit-il en souriant.  
-Tu veux dire que…  
-Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, corrigea-t-il._

 _Il s'approcha de moi, glissant sur la banquette._

 _-Par contre…_

 _Il replaça l'une de mes mèches, délicatement._

 _-Tu es ma copine._

 _Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, créant une légère rougeur sur celles-ci._

 _-Enfin... Pour la soirée, corrigea-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

 _Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'aux miennes._

 ** **Fin du Flash-Back****

Je déposais ma tête sur l'un des murs, en marmonnant dans ma non-barbe.

-Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ? demandais-je.  
-Quelques jours, murmura Kena.  
-Quelques mois, répondit Greer en reniflant.  
-Quelques années, répondit la deuxième voix.

Je restais silencieuse quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demandais-je simplement.  
-Notre mère est l'une de ses… Plus grandes ennemies, râla l'une d'elle.  
-Vous êtes sœurs ?  
-Oui et non, marmonna Kena.  
-Tu ne nous as pas donné ton nom, s'exclama la deuxième voix.  
-Tu as également oublié de prononcer le tien, répondis-je.  
-Je suis Amphitrite.  
-Comme la Déesse Grecque ? demandais-je surprise.  
-Notre mère aime les noms significatifs, répondit-elle.  
-Mmh... Greer veut dire éveillée, celle qui veille.  
-Kena est associée à la beauté, à la richesse…

J'acquiesçais légèrement, même si elles ne me voyaient pas.

-Je m'appelle Hermione…  
-Tu as aussi un prénom significatif, s'exclama Kena.  
-Hermione signifie très grand… Majestueux, murmura Greer.  
-Étonnant, marmonna Amphitrite.

* * *

 ** **Là, on peut dire que le chapitre est court…  
Mais… C'était ce chapitre ou rien… (On râle toujours ? Mmh… )  
En plus, ce chapitre est plutôt difficile… Vous avez compris ?  
La suite arrive bientôt, c'est que j'ai vraiment peu de temps en ce moment !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Moui… Cool !****

 ** **Lokki1 : Merci ! Tu as aimé ?  
****


	21. Chapitre 19

****Chapitre 19 :****

-Vous êtes réveillées ?

Elles ne répondirent pas.

-Merde, murmurais-je.

Je refermais les yeux, en laissant ma tête rencontrer le mur.

-Greer n'a que vingt-sept ans... Tu devrais éviter de jurer, soupira Amphitrite.  
-Je... Ouais.  
-Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je m'interroge... Je réfléchie...

Je haussais une épaule, alors qu'elle ne me voyait pas.

-Et toi ? demandais-je.  
-Greer se réveille toujours.

Elle soupira, alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

-Elle fait des cauchemars... J'attends qu'elle dorme profondément, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Tu es l'aînée ? demandais-je.  
-Pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas tes vraies questions, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, avant de repousser l'une de mes mèches.

-Votre mère... C'est Esmée ? La Tentatrice des Âmes Neutres ? demandais-je.  
-Absolument pas, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Bah... Qui est-ce ? demandais-je.  
-Non... Pas la trappe... Non, marmonna Greer.

J'entendis un frottement contre le sol.

-Greer... Réveille-toi, murmura Amphitrite.  
-Non... S'il vous plaît... Pas le soleil, pleurnicha-t-elle.  
-Greer...

Une forte inspiration retentit.

-Arrête de pleurer Greer...  
-Je... Il y avait...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas... Il fait nuit, murmura Amphitrite.  
-C'est de ma faute, si...  
-Non... J'étais en train de discuter avec la nouvelle.  
-Oh... Et...

Petit silence.

-Tu as été aimable ou pas ?  
-Rendors-toi, soupira Amphitrite.

Après quelques minutes, la respiration régulière de Greer s'éleva de nouveau.

-Et donc ? Qui est-ce ? repris-je.

Personne ne me répondit.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Une femme déposa un plateau sur le sol de ma cellule, en fredonnant.

-Nous avons ajouté un peu de sel, m'informa-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, évaluant la silhouette de la femme. Elle était en train de m'observer, en repoussant l'une de ses mèches blondes.

-Mmh, siffla-t-elle avant de retourner dans l'allée.

Elle déposa sa main sur la grille de ma cellule, en marmonnant une drôle d'incantation.

-Les Machines…  
-Chère Karine, marmonna sèchement Amphitrite.  
-Pauline veut savoir si vous avez besoin d'un truc ? demanda Karine avec ennuie.  
-Parce qu'on peut répondre sincèrement ? demanda amèrement Kena.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Répondez, s'exclama sèchement Karine.  
-Je veux ma Bague, s'exclama Kena avec autorité.

Un rire s'éleva, un rire moqueur.

-Ce que tu peux être drôle, s'exclama Karine.  
-Espèce de…  
-En plus, elle est plus jolie à mon doigt, coupa Karine.  
-Connasse.  
-Les autres ? demanda Karine.  
-N'ouvrez pas la trappe… Pas la trappe, murmura Greer d'une voix étouffée.  
-Mmh... Quand les rayons du soleil touche cette précieuse trappe, elle s'ouvre… Et… Pour l'instant, je ne commande pas au soleil…

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé.

-Dégage.  
-Amphitrite... Un peu de politesse, s'exclama Karine amusée.  
-C'est ma seule demande… Je veux que tu dégages.

Karine émit un drôle de son.

-Tu sais… Un jour… Esmée arrêtera de débattre pour votre libération… Ce jour-là, tu auras un couteau entre les yeux… Tu devrais te taire et surveiller tes arrières, s'exclama Karine.  
-Applique donc tes propres conseils, répondit Amphitrite.

Karine détourna les talons, sortant des cachots.

-Je déteste cette femme, marmonna Kena.  
-J'ai envie de lui enfoncer mes ongles dans les yeux, répondit doucement Greer.  
-Mais... C'est… Qui exactement ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Karine est une Triène.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Une Triène ? Et… Qu'est-ce que… C'est ? demandais-je.  
-Mmh... Les Triènes sont les enfants des Tentatrices, expliqua Greer.

Je me redressais, choquée.

-Parce que les Tentatrices ont des enfants ? demandais-je.  
-Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas procréer ? demanda Amphitrite avec ennuie.  
-Elles n'ont que des filles, me corrigea Kena.  
-Et... Qui sont-elles ? Je veux dire... Elles sont différentes de... Mon espèce ?  
-Pas vraiment... Les Triènes ressemblent aux Tentatrices.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment.

-Bon... Il y a quand même quelques différences…  
-Par exemple… Les Triènes n'ont pas le même régime alimentaire.  
-Elles mangent des algues… Des poissons… Des trucs dans le genre…  
-J'en mange aussi…  
-Oui, mais toi… Tu as aussi besoin d'âmes.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Les Triènes n'ont pas la possibilité d'aller sur Terre… Elles ne remontent jamais à la surface…  
-Le soleil les brûle, s'exclama Greer.  
-Cette espèce est totalement inoffensive…  
-Contrairement aux Tentatrices, ajouta Amphitrite.

J'acquiesçais encore une fois, même si elles ne me voyaient pas.

-Attendez... Si elles ne peuvent pas aller sur Terre... Comment Karine peut-elle marcher ? demandais-je incertaine.

J'entendis Kena prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Quand une Tentatrice décède… Elle pleure une dernière perle, une perle magique.  
-Les Triènes l'utilisent pour créer une bague… Cette Bague contrôle l'apparence de la porteuse…  
-Humaine...  
-Triène...  
-Humaine...  
-Triè...  
-Kena... Tu... Tu lui as demandé une bague, murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elles restèrent silencieuses.

-Vous avez également parlé du soleil...

Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de me lever et de m'approcher de la grille.

-Vous êtes aussi des Triènes, m'exclamais-je.

Elles ne répondirent pas.

-N'est-ce pas ? insistais-je.  
-Bravo Sherlock, marmonna Amphitrite.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Pauline est la mère de Karine ? demandais-je songeuse.

-Tu n'es jamais silencieuse ? demanda Amphitrite.

Kena ricana.

-Amphitrite...  
-On ne peut même plus plaisanter, râla-t-elle.  
-La mère de Karine n'est pas cette folle de Pauline, expliqua Kena.  
-Sa mère s'appelait Marine… C'était la Troisième Tentatrices des Âmes Blanches, expliqua Greer.  
-La Troisième ? Pauline est la quatrième ? demandais-je  
-Pauline est la soixante-septième… Comme toi.  
-Les Triènes ont une sorte d'immortalité, marmonna Amphitrite.  
-Une sorte… Parce qu'un coup mortel peut justement nous tuer, expliqua Kena.  
-Mmh... Le temps n'a aucun effet sur nous, chuchota Greer.  
-Par conséquent, Karine est super vieille, marmonna Kena.  
-Eh ! J'ai le même âge que cette pétasse, s'exclama Amphitrite.  
-Mmh... Bah… On ne peut pas dire, que tu es…  
-Et vous ? coupais-je.

Elles restèrent silencieuses.

-Vos mères ? insistais-je.

J'attendis quelques instants, mais elles ne répondirent pas.

-Amphitrite m'a dit que ce n'était pas Esmée…

Elles ne répondirent pas.

-Pourtant... Elle négocie pour vous récupérer, marmonnais-je.  
-Esmée est notre Reine, pas notre mère.  
-Elle négocie, parce que Pauline n'est pas en droit de nous garder prisonnières.  
-Il y a une monarchie ? m'exclamais-je surprise.  
-Évidemment... Toutes les espèces ont besoin d'un guide, expliqua Greer.  
-Depuis toujours, les Tentatrices Neutres sont nos Reines, expliqua Kena.  
-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.  
-Elles ne penchent pas d'un côté ou de l'autre... Elles représentent l'équilibre, murmura Kena.  
-Mmh... D'accord...

Je prenais une petite inspiration.

-Mais... Du coup…  
-La mienne était Esmeralda… Celle de Kena était Irina... Et celle d'Amphitrite était Doris...  
-Nos mères étaient des Tentatrices des Âmes Noirs, expliqua Kena en murmurant.

Je papillonnais rapidement des paupières, alors que l'information remontait à mon cerveau.

-Hein ? Mais... Je... Vous...  
-Ouais.  
-Tu es l'une des réincarnations de nos mères, soupira Amphitrite.

 ** **PDV Harry :****

-Où est Hermione ? demandais-je en m'approchant rapidement des Serpentard.

Malefoy fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de hausser une épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? demanda-t-il.  
-Elle a disparu et... Tu as passé ta soirée avec elle, m'exclamais-je.  
-Je n'ai pas passé ma soirée avec Grangie.  
-Mais... Si, s'exclama Zabini en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, j'étais... J'ai... J'étais… Euh…

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, avant de blanchir légèrement.

-Oh... La garce.

* * *

 ** **Ce chapitre est officiellement posté.  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa****

 ** **Insta : Mlle_Fictions****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Lokki1 : J'espère que celui-ci t'a aidé !****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Mmh… Mystère ?****

 ** **Missintello : Merci ! La prochaine suite arrive la semaine prochaine !  
****


	22. Chapitre 20

****Chapitre 20 :****

Je relevais la tête, en voyant deux femmes entrer dans la pièce.

-Elles viennent chercher quelqu'un, murmura Kena avec inquiétude.  
-Esmée nous a peut-êt...

Les deux femmes observaient attentivement les lieux, puis Karine entra dans la pièce.

-Hermione Granger, coupa Karine.

Je papillonnais rapidement des paupières, alors que la porte de ma cellule venait de s'ouvrir. Les trois femmes s'approchèrent de moi, en se murant dans un lourd silence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demandais-je sèchement.

Elles m'attrapèrent fermement par les bras, avant de me redresser.

-Pauline veut te voir.  
-Mmh... Cette envie n'est pas réciproque, m'exclamais-je fermement.

L'une des filles ricana, recueillant un regard noir de la part de Karine.

-Nous ne devons pas faire attendre Pauline, dit-elle froidement.  
-Je ne veux pa...

Elles m'entrainèrent rapidement en dehors de ma cellule, malgré mes résistances. Juste avant de sortir, j'aperçus le regard embrumé de l'une des Triènes.

-Je reviendrais, murmurais-je.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, en observant la salle. Elle était plutôt grande, comme une salle de réception. Plusieurs drapeaux étaient accrochés sur les différents murs, affichant fièrement les couleurs des Malefoy.

-Où sont les cornes ? demanda Karine.

Plusieurs chaises étaient installées autour d'une table, rappelant la Table Ronde d'Arthur Pendragon. J'observais attentivement les sièges, découvrant que l'un d'eux ressemblait étonnamment à un trône.

-Est-ce nécessaire ? demandais-je.  
-Nous avons un règlement... Même les soumises sont ligotées, s'exclama-t-elle en me liant les mains.

Je haussais un sourcil, trouvant ses paroles ridicules.

-C'est l'heure.  
-Nous sommes presque prêtes, s'exclama Karine.

Quelques secondes après, Pauline entrait dans la pièce. Elle portait une immense robe blanche, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon et un diadème était déposé dessus.

-Là, murmura Karine en me poussant sur le sol.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour signaler mon mécontentement, mais je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux mots.

-Charmant... N'est-ce pas ? Les cordes t'ordonnent le silence, murmura-t-elle amusée.

Pauline s'installa sur le siège-trône, avant de tourner son visage vers moi.

-J'aime la situation, s'exclama-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé s'installa rapidement sur ses lèvres.

-Alors... Tu dois te demander ce que je te veux...

J'acquiesçais, inutilement.

-C'est simple... J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Elle se redressa légèrement, puis elle tourna son visage vers l'une des portes.

-Qu'il entre.

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent et un homme entra dans la pièce. Je l'observais attentivement, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas son visage, puisqu'il était entièrement recouvert par un masque.

Mon cœur s'emballa, alors que je comprenais rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort. Je secouais légèrement la tête, impuissante.

-C'est... Elle ?  
-Monsieur... Voilà Hermione Granger, la Tentatrice des Âmes Noires.  
-Elle est... Si…. Sale, commenta-t-il en tournant autour de moi.  
-Elle vient de passer plusieurs jours dans mes cachots, s'exclama Pauline en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mmh.

Il attrapa mon menton et tourna ma tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite.

-Le destin fait bien les choses... La meilleure amie du Survivant est une Tentatrice, s'amusa-t-il. Comment ton cher Harry va-t-il réagir ?

J'ai craché.

-Dégueu, murmura l'une des femmes.  
- _Mais nécessaire,_ ajoutais-je mentalement.

L'homme recula rapidement, en s'essuyant le visage.

-Nous l'avons drogué, s'exclama soudainement Pauline. Elle ne pourra pas ensorceler vos membres.

Il se tourna vers elle, après m'avoir fusillé du regard.

-Bien, dit-il froidement.  
-C'est l'heure de respecter votre part du marché, s'exclama Pauline en se levant.  
-Évidemment.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, puis plusieurs femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. Elles étaient attachées entre-elles et plusieurs avaient des marques sur le visage ou sur les bras.

Elles avaient été battues, c'était une certitude.

-Vos fameuses Triènes, s'exclama l'Homme avec un sourire.

Pauline bougea légèrement la tête et plusieurs femmes allèrent détacher les anciennes prisonnières.

-Maman !

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, alors qu'une petite fille rejoignait Pauline, en se frottant les rapidement poignets.

-Dominique.

La petite fille s'arrêta devant Pauline, avant de faire une drôle de révérence. Elle se redressa rapidement, puis elle se positionna devant Pauline. Celle-ci l'observa rapidement, en serrant doucement ses poings.

-Quittez ma demeure, s'exclama-t-elle avant de déposer sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.  
-De suite, s'exclama l'Homme.

Il m'attrapa fermement par le bras, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres espère vous voir à la prochaine réunion.  
-Aucun problème, répondit Pauline avec agacement.

Il adressa un signe de tête à la Tentatrice, avant de me pousser en dehors de la pièce. Il attrapa un morceau de la corde, pour m'obliger à le suivre.

-Non ! NON ! PAS LA TRAPPE ! entendis-je.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, en tournant mon visage vers l'une des portes. C'étaient sûrement les cachots, j'entendais les filles hurler.

-Avance, marmonna-t-il en me tirant.

Après plusieurs minutes, il entra dans une zone de transplanage. Il transplana, s'accrochant fermement à ma taille.

-Nous sommes sur l'une des forêts de ma propriété, s'exclama-t-il.

Il enleva son bras de ma taille, quand mon pied rencontra violemment le sien.

-Tu es vraiment violente.

Il secoua la tête, en regardant autour de lui.

-Et... Tu sais... On ne crache pas sur les Hommes.

Il attrapa mes mains et il retira lentement mes liens, avant de me tourner le dos. J'observais attentivement les arbres, cherchant silencieusement une issue.

-Tu dois être punie.

Il retira son masque, avant de se tourner vers moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, avant de frapper son visage familier.

-Eh ! dit-il en frottant son menton. C'est moi ! Drago Malefoy !  
-Espèce de fumier ! m'écriais-je.  
-Pardon ? Je viens de te sauver !  
-Tu m'as enfermé dans cette putain de cage !  
-Ce n'était pas moi ! marmonna-t-il.  
-C'était de ta faute !  
-Quoi ? Mais... Je... On n'a pas le temps pour tes conneries... Ils nous attendent.  
-Qui ? demandais-je sèchement.  
-L'Ordre... Espèce d'idiote.

 ** **PDV Pauline :****

J'observais attentivement l'homme et Hermione disparaitre. Je poussais un petit soupir, avant de prendre Dominique dans mes bras.

-Tu vas bien ? demandais-je.  
-Oui.

Elle regarda ses poignets.

-Mais... Maman Pauline…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en passant ma main sur son visage.  
-L'homme n'était pas un Mangemort… Avec plusieurs personnes… Ils ont intercepté notre transfert…  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va nous punir… Nous devons, commença Karine.  
-Nous ne savions rien… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura rien à dire… De plus… Nous allons quitter cette maison, m'exclamais-je.  
-Pardon ?  
-Il est temps de retourner dans notre royaume… Dans notre partie de l'Atlantide.  
-Ouais ! s'écria Dominique.

Karine fronça les sourcils.

-Mais... Qu'allons-nous faire des Triènes prisonnières ? Elles ne peuvent pas nous suivre là-bas.  
-Des volontaires resteront à la surface, m'exclamais-je.

Karine acquiesça légèrement.

-Je vais transmettre vos ordres.  
-Les Triènes prisonnières devront être soignés… Mais… Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendra… Il viendra frapper à notre porte…

Je déposais rapidement ma main sur son bras.

-S'il te plaît… Dépêche-toi.

J'observais attentivement les couleurs des Malefoy, en poussant un petit soupir. Depuis notre enfance et malgré toutes ses potions pour changer de visage, Drago sentait toujours la pomme.

* * *

 ** **  
Alors ?  
Surpris(e) de la tournure des évènements ?  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Lokki1 : Toujours ? Ce n'est pas grave ! Avec Drago, on va rapidement comprendre ce qu'il est arrivé à Hermione.****

 ** **Yoko78 : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre !  
****


	23. Chapitre 21

****Chapitre 21 :****

Malefoy esquiva rapidement ma chaussure, en poussant un profond soupir.

-Je n'irais pas la chercher.  
-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de me la rendre ? Non.  
-Tu es insupportable.  
-Parce que tu penses être supportable peut-être ? m'énervais-je.  
-Oui, dit-il avec évidence.

Je ramassais ma chaussure, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Moi, recommença-t-il. Je suis plus que supportable et je sens plus que bon.

J'ouvrais la bouche, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Espèce de sardine desséchée, marmonnais-je.  
-Juste pour savoir… C'était quand ta dernière douche ?

Je relançais ma chaussure dans sa direction, jurant quand il s'écarta une nouvelle fois.

-Sûrement... Plus de deux mois, ricana-t-il.  
-Je n'ai passé que quelques jours chez Pauline ! Tu exagères, m'exclamais-je.  
-Tu as passé trois mois chez Pauline, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.  
-N'impo…  
-Son château est dans une boucle temporelle, expliqua-t-il calmement.  
-Hein ?  
-Une heure là-bas est égale à plusieurs jours ici, dit-il.

Je ramassais une nouvelle fois ma chaussure, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Alors... Mmh… Tu peux me croire… Ta dernière douche commence à remonter, marmonna-t-il en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, en grimaçant légèrement. Je ne donnerais pas raison à Malefoy, même si je sentais beaucoup de saleté sur mon visage.

-C'est bon ? demanda-t-il. Tu as constaté ton niveau de saleté ? Tu ne devrais pas tirer cette tête… Tu ne te vois pas, alors que... Personnellement… Je suis obligé de voir cette boule de puanteur.  
-EMPP Drago Malefoy, s'écria une voix masculine.

Malefoy se releva directement, alors que ma chaussure rencontrait enfin sa tête.

-But... Douze points pour Hermione Granger, me vantais-je.  
-La ferme… Boule de puanteur, marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur, lâchais-je.  
-Le sortilège ! s'écria de nouveau la voix.  
-C'est qui ? demandais-je en regardant autour de nous.

Malefoy attrapa sa baguette, avant de lancer un sortilège de feu d'artifice.

-Tu es complètement dingue ! Je croyais que personne ne devait connaître notre position, m'écriais-je.

Soudainement, une dizaine de personnes se matérialisèrent devant nous. L'un des hommes s'approcha, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Félicitation EMPP Drago Malefoy.  
-Monsieur Greenvaley, s'exclama le blond.  
-Vous avez délivré MAET Hermione Granger, gagnant ainsi une intégrité totale dans la Rébellion.  
-Pardon ? murmurais-je.  
-Vous devriez vous reposer… Votre prochaine mission arrivera dans quelques jours, dit-il.  
-Merci Monsieur, dit-il avant de lui serrer la main.

Un homme s'approcha de Malefoy et ils transplanèrent rapidement. Je tournais mon visage vers Greenvaley, en haussant un sourcil.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je.  
-L'Aurors André Greenvaley, gérant du camp Ouest de la Rébellion, dit-il en me présentant sa main.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en l'observant.

-Êtes-vous prête à transplaner ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.  
-Oui, dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dans une tente.

-Le camp Ouest est le deuxième camps de la Rébellion. Nous étions chargés de vous libérer et de tester la fiabilité de l'EMPP Drago Malefoy.  
-EMPP ? relevais-je.  
-Enfant de Mangemort en Période Probatoire.  
-Et MAE… T ?  
-Meilleure Amie Et Tentatrice.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, songeuse.

-Vous êtes chez-vous dans le camp Ouest, dit-il avec un sourire. Vous vous reposerez et vous aurez la possibilité de… Goûter nos spécialités, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, alors qu'il s'approchait d'un bureau.

-Shelly ! Johanna ! Manon !

Trois femmes entrèrent dans la tente, en souriant.

-Emmenez Miss Granger dans sa tente.  
-D'accord.  
-Oui.  
-Très bien.  
-Vous l'aiderez, puis vous l'emmènerez au dîner, s'exclama-t-il.

Deux des jeunes filles m'attrapèrent par le bras, avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je sortais de ma tente, en prenant soin d'observer les alentours.

-J'adore, murmurais-je.  
-Vous adorez parce que vous venez d'arriver, s'exclama Johanna.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en observant les traits de son visage.

-Nous sommes dans ce camp depuis plusieurs mois, expliqua Manon.  
-Johanna déteste le camping, ajouta Shelly.  
-Ce n'est pas… Totalement la vérité, rectifia Johanna.  
-Son amoureux est dans un autre camp, s'amusa Manon.  
-Malheureusement, nous sommes bloquées ici, ajouta Johanna.  
-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.  
-Notre père est André Greenvaley… Le commandant suprême du camp, répondit Shelly en haussant une épaule.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous êtes sœurs ?  
-Triplettes, répondirent-elles en même temps.  
-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup…

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis leurs traits se transformèrent.

-Vous êtes des métamorphomages, murmurais-je.

Elles acquiescèrent vivement, avant de tourner à droite.

-Les tentes rouges sont celles des Commandants et des Aurors, expliqua Johanna.  
-Les bleus sont celles des femmes et des enfants de ceux-ci.  
-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas la même tente ? demandais-je surprise.  
-Les Commandants et les Aurors peuvent partir d'un moment à l'autre… Ils risquent de réveiller les enfants et… Là, ils sont tous regroupés, expliqua Manon.  
-Pas besoin de les chercher pendant plusieurs minutes, s'exclama Shelly.  
-C'est pratique pour les attaques, ajouta Johanna.  
-Votre camp est attaqué ?

Elles échangèrent un regard.

-Évidemment... Nous sommes la Résistance, dirent-elles en chœurs.  
-Pardonnez cette sardine-humaine.

Je me retournais, en ouvrant la bouche sous le choc.

-Elle est restée trop longtemps dans une cellule… Son cerveau n'a pas retrouvé la totalité de ses capacités.  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la "Sardine-humaine" ? m'énervais-je.  
-Que je suis l'amour de sa vie ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
-Non ! Elle t'emmerde la sardine, m'écriais-je.

Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirèrent et des gloussements retentirent.

-Drago Malefoy, commença Johanna avec un sourire.  
-Les Triplettes…  
-On savait que tu ne resterais pas loin d'elle indéfiniment.  
-Tu as tenu deux bonnes heures, nota Manon.  
-Félicitation ! dirent-elles en même temps.  
-La ferme, marmonna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je croisais les bras, en souriant légèrement.

-Oh... Malefoy… Tu étais pressé de me revoir ? demandais-je amusée.  
-Non.  
-Tu parles ! s'écria Manon.  
-Il parlait constamment de toi, s'exclama Johanna en haussant un sourcil.  
-C'est totalement faux, s'exclama Malefoy outré.  
-Hermione ne tiendra pas longtemps enfermée chez ma cousine… Nous devons accélérer la libération.  
-C'était la vérité, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Peut-être... Mais…  
-Tu répétais cette phrase douze fois par jour !  
-Nous avons compté, s'exclama Johanna avec un sourire.  
-Quand je ne suis pas là, tu m'appelles "Hermione" ?  
-Non, Grangie.  
-Menteur, s'exclamèrent les jeunes femmes en même temps.

Une sonnerie s'éleva et les trois femmes s'éloignèrent.

-C'est le signal… Nous sommes en retard pour le déjeuner.  
-À cause de qui ? demandais-je.

Il attrapa ma main, en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux.

-Je te guide ? proposa-t-il.  
-D'accord.

Un léger sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

-Mais… On doit vraiment discuter.  
-Nous n'avons plus de Salle sur Demande.  
-Nous n'avons pas besoin de Salle sur Demande… Tu es dans le camp des gentils, là.  
-Qui a dit que c'est bien le camp des gentils ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, en souriant doucement.

-Moi.  
-Très bien.

Il tira légèrement sur ma main, me guidant dans le camp.

* * *

 ** **Bonsoir/Bonjour !****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! J'aimerais vous fournir une excuse pour mon retard, mais… J'avais juste envie de déconnecter un peu.****

 ** **Désolée.****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À bientôt ! (Je le jure)  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Lokki1 : Peut-être pas… Nous le découvrirons sûrement dans les prochains chapitres ! =)****

 ** **PeOvTaTnEsR : Merci ! La prochaine suite arrivera la semaine prochaine normalement ! =)****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Peut-être… (Pour les deux questions ) ;)  
****


	24. Chapitre 22

****Chapitre 22 :****

-Pardon ?

L'un d'eux ria.

-Aah… Les femmes, marmonna-t-il.

Je haussais un sourcil, en le dévisageant.

-Nous avons un doute sur la fiabilité de certains de nos Aurors, répéta Greenvaley.  
-Nous aurions aimé vous les livrer pour connaître le véritable fond de nos employés.  
-Évidemment, vous aurez le droit de déjeuner les Aurors qui ont une mauvaise âme.  
-Omagade… [1]

Je secouais vivement la tête.

-Vous êtes fous.

Le Lord Commandant haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon ?  
-Franchement... Tester la fiabilité de vos Aurors… Pourquoi pas…

J'avançais légèrement avant de reculer, mal à l'aise.

-Mais... Je n'accepterais jamais de me nourrir d'eux.  
-Vous êtes la Tentatrice des âmes noires ? demanda l'un des Aurors.  
-Oui, affirmais-je.  
-C'est votre rôle de les tuer, dit-il durement.  
-Je suis désolée, mais mon rôle n'est pas de tuer vos "mauvais Aurors".  
-Quel est votre rôle alors ? demanda Greenvaley.  
-Mon rôle est de maintenir un équilibre, expliquais-je en essayant de paraître sûre.

Ils s'observèrent.

-Vous êt...  
-Je peux tester la fiabilité de vos Aurors… Mais… Je ne compte pas les tuer.  
-Mmh, marmonna l'un d'eux.  
-Nous pouvons toujours nous arranger pour que vo…  
-Est-ce clair dans vos esprits ? demandais-je presque sèchement.

Ils continuèrent de s'observer, puis Greenvaley se tourna vers moi.

-Parfaitement, Miss Granger.  
-Si vous n'avez pas d'autres requêtes, commençais-je.  
-Non.  
-Vous pouvez rejoindre votre tente, s'exclama le Lord Commandant.

Je quittais rapidement la tente, sans prendre le temps de saluer les différents Aurors.

-Alors ?

Je sursautais, avant de me tourner vers Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je.  
-Je viens pour te raccompagner... Ta tête est trop pleine pour s'encombrer d'un itinéraire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Alors ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

Je l'observais rapidement, en m'arrêtant.

-Ils voulaient que j'accepte de tester et de tuer les… Traîtres.  
-Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçais.

-Je vois... Et... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

Il haussa une épaule.

-Non ! Bien sûr ! m'exclamais-je.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais pu accepter ça ? demandais-je choquée.  
-Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il.

J'ouvrais la bouche, encore plus choquée.

-Tester ne…  
-J'ai accepté pour le test, mais je refuse de…. Manger quelqu'un, coupais-je.  
-Mmh... Tu devrais y réfléchir, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu as besoin de te nourrir et ils doivent punir les traîtres. Franchement… C'est que du positif.

Choquée.

-Tu devrais rester là, dis-je sèchement. Ma tête s'est déjà encombrée de l'itinéraire.  
-Grangie, soupira-t-il.  
-Crétin, marmonnais-je en m'éloignant rapidement.  
-On ne peut rien te dire, cria-t-il.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je me redressais vivement, en entendant un drôle de bruit.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? marmonnais-je.

Bruit.

-Vous savez que je suis armée ? murmurais-je en cherchant ma baguette.

La lumière s'alluma, alors que je repoussais mes couvertures. J'écarquillais les yeux, en reculant légèrement.

-Par Merlin ! m'écriais-je en me plaquant contre le "mur".

Au centre de ma tente/chambre, il y avait une dizaine d'hommes. Ils étaient attachés, mais pas bâillonnés. Je prenais une grande inspiration, avant de plaquer ma main contre mon nez. Les hommes sentaient bons, un peu trop bons.

-Non, marmonna l'un d'eux.

Un grognement m'échappa.

-Nous sommes innocents, murmura l'un d'eux.

Mon ventre grogna et ma main quitta lentement mon nez. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mes pieds rencontrèrent rapidement le sol.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Drago Malefoy entra dans ma tente, la mine neutre.

-Tu as une sale tête, dit-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, sans me redresser.

-Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? murmurais-je.  
-Ils ne savent pas qui a forcé l'entr...  
-Évite de mentir… Ils le savent, coupais-je.

Malefoy s'avança légèrement.

-Est-ce que tu le savais ?  
-De ?  
-Tu savais qu'ils risquaient d'emmener des… Suspects dans ma tente ? demandais-je.  
-Je... Non.  
-Tu me mens.  
-Je m'en doutais, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

Mes traits se figèrent.

-Je n'étais pas sûr, se justifia-t-il.  
-Tu aurais du me le dire.  
-Évidemment... Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? demanda-t-il.  
-J'aurais…  
-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, coupa-t-il.

Il ricana, sans joie.

-Ton esprit de Tentatrice avait faim.  
-Je...  
-Ton séjour chez Pauline l'a affamé, Grangie.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, avant de me lever.

-Je déteste ce camp… Je veux partir.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
-Je.. Je déteste cette pièce et je déteste les habitants de ce camp.  
-Tu crois que c'est quoi ? Un moulin ? On ne peut pas entrer et sortir comme ça, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Je veux partir d'ici.  
-Grangie...  
-Je ne fais plus confiance à Greenvaley et aux autres Aurors.  
-Qu'importe… Nous ne pouvons pas partir, dit-il sérieusement.

J'enfilais ma robe de chambre, en me tournant vers lui.

-Sache Malefoy, que je partirais avec ou sans toi, affirmais-je.  
-Grangie...  
-Je partirais dans la soirée.  
-Où vas-tu aller ? demanda-t-il.

Je détournais le regard, songeuse.

-Potter arrive dans quelques jours… Tu dois patienter.

J'ouvrais la bouche, avant de la refermer.

-Après nous partirons pour un autre camp.  
-Je ne veux pas chan…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Retourner chez Pauline ? À Poudlard ? C'est impossible…  
-Pauline, marmonnais-je avant de me frapper le front. Je dois retourner chez elle !

J'attrapais vivement ma baguette.

-Hein ? Mais… Je déconnais, s'exclama-t-il vivement.  
-Je dois récupérer les Triènes.  
-Qui ?  
-Mes filles… Enfin… D'une certaine manière.

Malefoy soupira, visiblement agacé.

-J'ai passé énormément de temps à préparer ton évasion, tu ne vas pas…  
-No stress.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Ta cousine est intelligente, dis-je en haussant une épaule. Elle a sûrement déménagé à l'heure actuelle.  
-Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller.  
-Je veux voir si elle a laissé une trace des Triènes.  
-Grangie...  
-Cette conversation est terminée.

J'attrapais quelques produits.

-Tu sais que je vais partir… Peu importe tes paroles ?

Malefoy m'observa froidement.

-Je sais. Et… Sache que tu m'énerves.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Profondément, ajouta-t-il.  
-J'espère que tu seras avec moi, avouais-je en me dirigeant vers la "salle de bain".  
-Parce que tu aimes ma compagnie ?  
-Parce que j'aime me défouler sur toi, corrigeais-je.  
-Comment tu m'aimes trop, marmonna-t-il alors que je refermais la "porte".

Nous allons dire que je n'ai pas entendu.

* * *

 ** **Est-ce qu'on remercie "mon entreprise" pour m'avoir lâché trois heures plutôt ? Est-ce qu'on la remercie parce qu'elle m'a donné le temps d'écrire ceci ?  
Oui.  
Certainement.  
Merci.****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
Mélissa. ****

[1] Omagade : J'étais obligée, p'tite dédicace à mes amies.

Réponse reviews :

PeOvTaTnEsR : Merci !


	25. Chapitre 23

****Chapitre 23 :****

Je m'approchais rapidement de l'une des extrémités du camp, en observant attentivement les alentours. Je repoussais l'une de mes mèches, en apercevant quelques lumières.

-Qui va là ?

Je continuais de m'approcher, sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-Qui va là ?

Le jeune homme avait redressé sa baguette, en essayant de paraître menaçant.

-Pour la dernière fois... Qui va là ? cria-t-il.  
-MAET Hermione Granger, dis-je en arrivant à quelques mètres de lui.

Le jeune homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de baisser lentement sa baguette.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Je me raclais légèrement la gorge, avant de laisser mes lèvres s'étirer.

-Je pars, annonçais-je simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de redresser vivement sa baguette.

-Un problème ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Personne ne doit quitter le camp, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
-Vous allez essayer de m'en empêcher ? demandais-je en souriant.

Il acquiesça doucement.

-Mon âme est bonne... Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, dit-il.  
-Votre nom ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Quel est votre nom ?  
-Ray.  
-Et bien... Ray... Dîtes-moi... Est-ce que vous savez que je peux quand même vous imposer ma volonté ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.  
-Ma partenaire va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, dit-il rapidement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ray, commençais-je d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu vas me laisser passer.

Il papillonna des paupières.

-Et évidemment, tu ne vas pas signaler ma disparition... Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
-Je... N... Non.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pardon ? demandais-je choquée.  
-Non... Je... Je ne vais pas le faire, dit-il surpris de lui-même.  
-Mais... Vous... Enfin...

Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras, provoquant un sursaut chez-moi. Je me retournais vivement, pour me faire frapper à la tête.

-Bonne nuit Tentatrice, entendis-je vaguement avant de fermer les yeux.

 ** **PDV Drago Malefoy :****

-Excusez-moi ?  
-MAET Hermione Granger est portée disparue, marmonna-t-il.  
-Depuis combien de temps ? s'énerva-t-il.  
-Je... Depuis douze heures, murmura le Lord Commandant.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Comment ?  
-Écoutez... Monsieur Potter, nous...  
-Comment ? répéta-t-il fermement.  
-Douze heures, répéta-t-il en se raclant la gorge.  
-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ? hurla-t-il.  
-Je... Nous pensions la retrouver dans l'instant et... Euh...  
-Vous avez envoyé des Aurors ? coupa-t-il vivement.  
-Évidemment... Nous avons déjà fouillé les lacs, la forêt et même le village Moldus.

Potter passa une main sur son visage, avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Je vais me changer et nous allons la chercher.  
-Mais... Je... Enfin... Monsieur Potter... Nous avons besoin de vous... Nos plans d'atta, commença le Lord Commandant.  
-Sans ma meilleure amie, je suis parfaitement inutile.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en tournant mes yeux vers lui.

-Je rejoindrais votre conseil de guerre, dit-il. Mais... Seulement, quand ma meilleure amie tiendra mon bras.

Potter quitta rapidement la tente du Lord Commandant, sans prendre la peine de le saluer. Celui-ci retomba sur sa chaise, en poussant un profond soupir. Il releva les yeux vers moi, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Quelque chose a dire ? demanda-t-il légèrement sèchement.  
-Je me demandais juste... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu Harry Potter que sa meilleure amie avait quitté délibérément votre camp ? demandais-je en croisant les bras.

Il se redressa, sous le choc.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi, s'exclama-t-il fermement. Et... Je... Vous devriez faire attention à vos propos…

Je restais impassible.

-Vous êtes encore en période probatoire, Malefoy.  
-Ah ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Tachez de ne pas l'oublier, dit-il durement.

Je haussais un sourcil, en souriant légèrement.

-Très bien, dis-je avant de quitter la tente également.

Je marchais rapidement vers ma tente, en sachant pertinemment que Potter était là-bas.

-Je peux ?  
-Ouais, l'entendis-je marmonner.

J'entrais dans ma tente, en prenant soin de refermer la porte-toile.

-Comment j'étais ? demanda Potter avec un léger sourire.  
-Horrible, déclarais-je.

Je m'approchais rapidement de ma commode, puis je sortais une carte de la région.

-Ton énervement était plutôt bien joué, avouais-je.  
-Ginny m'a aidé... Elle trouve que j'ai du talent pour la comédie, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, peu intéressé.

-Par contre... Tu as donné beaucoup trop d'importances à Granger.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as dit que tu étais parfaitement inutile sans elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, apparemment j'étais incompréhensible.

-Ils vont penser que tu es vulnérable sans ta meilleure amie.  
-Et alors ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.  
-Tu-sais-qui pourrait récolter cette information et en profiter, dis-je fermement. Mon père me disait toujours que les sentiments ne concernaient qu'une seule et même personne : toi-même.

Potter avait froncé les sourcils.

-Tu vois... Si tes ennemis savent que tu ressens de l'amitié, de l'amour ou même de la peur pour quelqu'un, ils peuvent l'utiliser contre toi, dis-je en me penchant sur la carte. Il ne faut jamais en dire trop.  
-Ce n'est pas bête, marmonna-t-il.  
-C'est sûrement l'une de seules vérités de mon éducation, répondis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-N'empêche… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ton éducation ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Hermione ?

Je le détaillais rapidement, avant de me reconcentrer sur la carte.

-Merlin... Drago !

Je relevais la tête, étudiant rapidement les nouvelles venues.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
-Nous venons d'apprendre, s'exclama Manon.  
-Pour Hermione, continua Johanna.  
-Tu dois être... Complétement détruis, termina Shelly.  
-Hein ? demanda Harry.  
-Notre père va la retrouver...  
-Tu retrouveras bientôt ta peti...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? On n'a pas le temps pour vos conneries, nous devons...  
-Secourir ta belle ? demanda Manon avec un sourire tendre.  
-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas sérieux... Il y a des spécialistes, Drago.

Je poussais un profond soupir, avant de passer une main sur mon visage.

-Sortez les filles.  
-Mais...  
-Sortez, répétais-je sèchement.

Elles quittèrent rapidement ma tente.

-Mmh...

Potter pouffa de rire, m'arrachant une petite grimace.

-Ton père ne doit pas être très content... Tu n'as même pas respecté l'une des seules vérités de ton éducation… Nous sommes plusieurs à savoir que tu as des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie...  
-Tu...  
-Heureusement, qu'elles ne sont pas malveillantes, s'exclama-t-il amusé.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Attrape ton sac et ferme-là, Potter.  
-Mes propos t'emmerdent ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.  
-Ferme-là.

Il ria une nouvelle fois.

-Vraiment, continuais-je. Parce que je ne contrôle pas toujours ma baguette.

* * *

 ** **Voici le nouveau chapitre !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
À très bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse reviews :****

 ** **Keiko Yuriko : Toujours ! Mdrrr  
****


	26. Chapitre 24

****Chapitre 24 :****

En me réveillant, j'ai rapidement remarqué que je n'étais plus dans le camp. J'étais dans une grande pièce, très lumineuse. Je devais être sous l'eau, puisque j'avais ma queue de poisson et que mes vêtements s'étaient évaporés.

-Réveillée ?

J'ai tourné la tête, découvrant une jeune femme. Elle avait également une queue de poisson et sa chevelure était joliment tressée sur le côté.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je directement.  
-Je m'appelle Alice, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis une Triène, fille d'Arianne.  
-Arianne ? murmurais-je.  
-Une ancienne Tentatrice des âmes noires, expliqua-t-elle. La trentième.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de moi, en continuant de sourire. Elle déposa ses mains sur ma tête, avant de retirer mon bandage.

-Vous n'avez plus qu'une petite bosse, dit-elle.  
-Où suis-je ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Nous sommes à Asméra, l'un des royaumes sous-marins.

Hein ?

-De quoi vous rappelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en retour.  
-Je devais partir du camp et... L'un des Aurors a résisté à mon enjôlement, dis-je en réfléchissant.  
-Oui, il avait ingéré un mélange de plantes… C'est tout ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

-Juste après, une Aurors est arrivée et m'a assommé... Et... Euh… Voilà.  
-C'est exactement ça, dit-elle.

Elle a déposé mon bandage sur la table de nuit.

-Nous sommes intervenues juste après et nous vous avons emmené ici.  
-Nous ? murmurais-je.  
-La première division de votre armée, dit-elle avec un sourire. Notre rôle est de vous protéger, vous et votre couronne.  
-Ce n'est pas Esmée la Reine, marmonnais-je les idées confuses.  
-C'est une histoire un peu compliquée...

Je me redressais légèrement, attentive.

-Sa Majesté Esmée est votre Reine et vous êtes la nôtre, expliqua-t-elle. Vous l'écoutez et nous vous écoutons.  
-D'accord, murmurais-je en me redressant encore un peu. Je peux...  
-Nos soigneuses n'ont pas parlé d'un repos obligatoire, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous pouvez vous lever... Nous allons visiter le château et je vais vous présenter quelques Triènes importantes.

Je me relevais, en passant mes mains sur ma poitrine, mal à l'aise.

-Il n'y a pas de tee-shirt... Dans l'un de ses placards ? demandais-je.

Alice fronça les sourcils, en me détaillant.

-Euh... Je suis désolée, mais aucune Tentatrice ne porte de haut.  
-Pardon ? murmurais-je.  
-Les Tentatrices n'ont jamais porté de haut, dit-elle en haussant une épaule. Généralement, elles comblent le manque de tee-shirt par des pierres précieuses, des paillettes... Des choses comme ça.  
-Mais... Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas forcément envie de montrer ma poitrine à tout le Monde.  
-Les Tentatrices sont les représentations mêmes de la beauté... Pourquoi cacherait-elle leurs corps ?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer.

-Nous pouvons y aller ?

 ** **PDV Drago Malefoy****

-Tu marches lentement.  
-Mmh... Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Avance, ajoutais-je simplement.  
-J'avancerais plus vite, si je savais où nous allions, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Nous allons chercher Granger, répondis-je simplement.  
-Mais... Où ?  
-Avance, dis-je sèchement.

Potter poussa un profond soupir, avant de me rattraper.

-On va sortir du camp ? demanda-t-il.  
-Mmh... Il doit y avoir des gardes là, dis-je en montrant la carte.  
-Comment on sort alors ? Tu as un plan ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. On va faire diversion ? Tu préfères les attaquer ? Je dois avoir une bombe de peinture da…

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en tournant mon visage vers lui.

-On va juste passer… Tu es l'Élu… Ils n'oseront pas t'empêcher de passer, coupais-je.

Il haussa une épaule, en acquiesçant doucement.

-Comment as-tu fait pour survivre jusqu'ici ? Je veux dire… Tes idées sont tellement, tellement inadaptées.  
-Généralement, Hermione trouve les plans, dit-il en haussant une épaule. Elle pense aussi que mes idées sont inadaptées.  
-Comme c'est étonnant, ironisais-je.

Un sourire illumina ses traits, annonçant qu'il allait sortir une nouvelle bêtise.

-Vous avez encore un point commun… C'est bien.  
-La ferme, Potter.  
-Toi aussi, Malefoy.

Nous continuons de marcher, en silence.

 ** **PDV Hermione Granger****

-J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Hermione Granger, la nouvelle Tentatrice des âmes noires.

Plusieurs Triènes se redressèrent, en me détaillant avec soin.

-Quand prononcera-t-elle son serment ? demanda l'une d'elles.  
-Quel serment ? murmurais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Le serment de loyauté, expliqua une autre. Ce serment est utilisé depuis des millénaires.  
-C'est comme une garantie, murmura une autre en continuant de me détailler.  
-On veut être sûres que la Tentatrice respectera son peuple et ses engagements.  
-Ce n'est rien de bien méchant… Tu vas juste réciter un sortilège pour lier ton corps et ton âme à l'Océan, expliqua Alice.

Je fronçais les sourcils, comprenant le sens caché de ses mots.

-Je ne pourrais jamais retourner à la surface ? demandais-je.  
-Elle comprend vite, ricana l'une d'elles.  
-Exactement, reprit Alice.  
-Mais... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elles se tendirent, toutes.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Mais... Parce que… Je… J'ai des amis là-haut, de la famille et… Je dois… Il y a une Guerre.  
-Ce n'est plus ton Monde, s'exclama Alice en penchant la tête.  
-Nous sommes également en Guerre, contre Pauline.

L'une d'elles frappa sur la table.

-Nous devrions d'ailleurs lancer une offensive ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de kidnapper notre Tentatrice.  
-Exactement ! Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Elles se tournèrent toutes vers moi.

-Mais... Je… Enfin, marmonnais-je complètement perdue.  
-La Tentatrice devrait retourner dans ses appartements, s'exclama l'une d'elles. Elle a visiblement besoin de repos.

 ** **PDV Drago Malefoy****

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda un jeune homme.  
-Nous passons, avouais-je simplement.  
-Personne ne doit sortir du camp.  
-Savez-vous qui il est ? demandais-je en désignant Potter.  
-Mmh... Savez-vous qui je suis ?

Merlin…

-Euh... Je… Vous êtes Monsieur Harry Potter.  
-Exactement et je veux passer, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

-Je... Mmh…

L'homme s'écarta, facilitant notre passage.

-Nous reviendrons pour le dîner, ajouta-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de m'éloigner vivement. Quand il s'approcha de moi, je le frappais à la tête.

-On ne reviendra pas pour le dîner, crétin.  
-Ne recommence pas, dit-il blanc.  
-Pourquoi ? demandais-je en recommençant.

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, j'étais loin d'être apeuré.

-Parce que… Sinon…

Il lança un sortilège informulé, provoquant ma chute.

-Je vais te tuer.

Il ricana.

-Mais, non… Hermione risquerait de tant vouloir, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je vais vraiment le faire.


	27. Chapitre 25

****Chapitre 25 :****

J'observais attentivement les jardins sous-marins, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est tellement paisible, m'exclamais-je en me retournant.

Alice acquiesça légèrement, avant de s'approcher des fenêtres.

-C'est la troisième Tentatrice qui a dessiné les plans, dit-elle. L'entretenir est l'une de nos missions quotidiennes.  
-Elle était vraiment talentueuse, murmurais-je avant de retourner à ma contemplation.  
-Il me semble qu'elle descendait d'une Déesse Grecque, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Les Dieux Grecques existent réellement ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

Alice acquiesça, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mais... C'est juste impossible.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, ce sont des mythes, affirmais-je.  
-Les sorciers... Les centaures... Les chimères... Les loups-garous... Les sirènes... Ce sont aussi des mythes... Pourtant, ils sont tous là, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers moi.

-Les mythes ont été créés pour ceux qui aiment ignorer la vérité, avoua-t-elle.  
-Mmh... Intéressante ton hypothèse, murmurais-je.  
-Hypothèse ?

Elle ricana.

-Mmh... Si vous voulez, termina-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

J'observais les différents coquillages, avant de lever les yeux. Je pouvais apercevoir des formes incertaines et colorées.

-Nous ne sommes pas très loin de la surface, commentais-je.  
-Mmh...  
-Il y a des Moldus dans le coin ?

Alice acquiesça vivement.

-Évidemment, nous ne sommes jamais loin, dit-elle.  
-Pourquoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Votre chasse, répondit-elle en haussant une épaule. Plus nous nous éloignons des côtes, plus les âmes noires sont difficiles à repérer.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

-Mais... Ils peuvent vous voir, dit-elle.  
-Il y a un sortilège ancestral, marmonna-t-elle. Ils ne voient même pas le fond.  
-Mmh... Mais... Les Moldus aiment plonger dans les profondeurs.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ils ne plongent pas... Pas dans cette partie de l'Océan. Généralement, ils ont peur de tomber sur un requin, dit-elle.

J'ai haussé un sourcil, en m'interrogeant sur le pourquoi du comment.

-Les filles m'ont envoyé… Elles veulent savoir si vous pouvez et si vous voulez rejoindre le banquet.

Je détachais mon regard du paysage, puis j'acquiesçais doucement.

-Très bien, dit-elle.

 ** **PDV Drago :****

-On devrait trouver un lac ou une rivière, expliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu es sûr de savoir lire une carte ? demanda Potter.  
-Évidemment, répliquais-je sèchement.  
-Mmh... J'en doute fortem...  
-Quand j'étais petit, coupais-je. Mon père s'amusait à développer mon sens de l'orientation.  
-Traduction ?

J'ai relevé les yeux.

-Largué quelque part dans les bois avec une carte de la région.  
-Vraiment ?

Mes yeux sont retombés sur la carte, alors que mes lèvres s'étiraient.

-On devrait tourner à droite, dis-je simplement.  
-Une fois qu'on trouve le lac... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Potter.  
-On saute et... On regarde si il y a une espèce de porte.  
-Une porte ? Sous l'eau ?  
-Laisse tomber, soupirais-je.  
-Tu pourrais faire l'effort de m'expliquer, marmonna-t-il.  
-Pourquoi faire ? demandais-je.  
-Pour être sympathique, cher asocial.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, dis-je. Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, débile profond.

Étonnamment, un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry.

-Tu as de la chance qu'Hermione t'aime bien, toi.

Heureusement, mon père m'avait également enseigné l'art de ne pas rougir quand ton cœur loupe quelques battements satisfaisants.

 ** **PDV Hermione :****

J'observais calmement les Triènes, pendant qu'Alice me servait des sardines.

-Fraîchement pêchés, me glissa-t-elle.  
-Merci.  
-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas consommé une âme ?  
-Merida, s'exclama Alice. Tu pourrais faire l'effort de te présenter avant de poser une question aussi personnelle.

La Triène s'enfonça dans son siège, honteuse.

-Je m'appelle Corine, s'exclama une autre.  
-Enchantée.  
-Je suis la treizième fille de la trentième Tentatrices, continua-t-elle.

Alice s'installa près de moi.

-Nous devrions parler du serment.  
-Oui, m'exclamais-je en déposant ma serviette sur table. J'ai décidé que le serment attendrait.

Les Triènes respirèrent rapidement, choquées.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Merida.  
-J'ai quelques petites choses à faire là-haut, mais…  
-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, coupa Merida. Vous ne pouvez pas nous mettre en att…  
-Ce n'est pas une proposition, coupais-je.

J'ai légèrement redressé la tête, en restant neutre.

-C'est ce que je compte faire.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas vous forcer, murmura Alice toujours choquée.  
-Mais, commença Corine en murmurant.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas, répéta Alice.  
-Comment allons-nous gérer ça ? demanda une autre. Nous devons revoir nos stratégies, nos soirées, notre rendez-vous avec Esmée, nos…  
-Nous gérerons… Comme d'habitude, calma Alice.

J'ai poussé un petit soupir, avant de me racler la gorge.

-Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans cette situation, commençais-je mal à l'aise. Je ne pensais pas que…  
-Évitez d'être gênée, s'exclama Alice en souriant. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de vouloir attendre pour le serment. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que cela arrive, mais… Ce n'est pas grave.

Alice allait sûrement être l'une de mes plus précieuses amies, ici.

-Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.  
-Qui pourrez vous en vouloir ? Vous êtes notre Reine, vous n'êtes peut-être pas couronnée, mais... Nous vous écouterons et nous vous aimerons toujours, répliqua Corine en souriant.

J'ai observé mon assiette, encore un peu gênée.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous demander...  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Merida en souriant légèrement.  
-J'ai besoin de vos meilleurs soldats... Pour une mission de récupération, m'exclamais-je. Pour une mission que je vais personnellement accomplir avant mon retour à la surface.

J'ai observé les Triènes.

-Nous allons récupérer Greer, Kena et Amphitrite.

J'ai redressé la tête.

-Dès demain.  
-Mais... Nous ne pouvons pas... Esmée essaye de négocier... Récupérer les filles de force... Pauline risque de le prendre comme une déclaration de Guerre.  
-Personnellement, je prends mon enlèvement et celui de mes amies comme une déclaration de Guerre, dis-je.

Elles s'observèrent.

-Cette garce m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on était déjà en Guerre.  
-Oui, mais… Elle n'est pas officielle, marmonna Merida. Les Tentatrices des âmes blanches et noires se disputent toujours. C'est pour ça que c'est Esmée qui s'occupe de régler les conflits.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'Esmée secours mes amies.  
-Mais... Esmée est votre Reine.  
-Je n'ai pas encore prêté serment, murmurais-je.

Les lèvres d'Alice s'étirèrent.

-Dans ce cas-là, rendons les choses officielles.  
-Nous avons besoin d'un plan, ajoutais-je.  
-Je m'en occupe, s'exclama une Triène.  
-Très bien.  
-Euh... commençais-je.  
-Je suis Sofiane, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Elle s'occupe des plans depuis des millénaires.  
-Et nous n'avons perdus que treize fois, ajouta Sofiane en souriant.  
-Dans ce cas, commentais-je en me relevant. Dans deux heures, je reviendrais pour écouter ton plan.

J'ai tourné la tête vers Alice.

-Est-ce que tu peux trouver deux Triènes pour la mission de demain. Les Triènes les plus compétentes pour ce type de mission, ajoutais-je. Oh ! Et j'aimerais énormément que tu participes.  
-C'est un honneur d'être l'un de vos choix.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage.

-Préparez-vous toutes. Demain nous déclarons la Guerre à la Tentatrice des Âmes Blanches.

* * *

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **Keiko Yuriko : Merci ! Sûrement ! =)**


End file.
